Πανσέληνος
by EvaSwanBlack
Summary: Η ιστορία του Λυκόφωτος και κάτι παραπάνω.Aπλώς φανταστείτε στη θέση του Έντουαρντ τον Τζέικομπ και στη θέση του Τζέικομπ,τον Έντουαρντ.Enjoy!Και κάντε και κανένα review!Thanks!
1. The first sight

ΕΙΣΑΓΩΓΗ

Δεν είχα καμία ιδέα ότι υπήρχε ο κόσμος του. Μέχρι εκείνη την ημέρα. Την ημέρα που με έσωσε από τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό. Την ημέρα που πήγα να πεθάνω για εκείνον…

1.Η ΠΡΩΤΗ ΓΝΩΡΙΜΙΑ

Εκείνη η μέρα, η μέρα που τον γνώρισα, θα μείνει για πάντα χαραγμένη στη μνήμη μου. Έφυγα για το σχολείο, με ένα ζευγάρι μάτια να με παρακολουθούν. Εκείνος, ήταν ο νέος μαθητής ,ένας γοητευτικός λονδρέζος. Τζέικ Μπλακ, συστήθηκε στην τάξη. Από την πρώτη στιγμή που τον είδα,γοητεύτηκα. Ήταν μελαχρινός,με μαύρα μάτια. Είχε μια απαράμιλλη ομορφιά. Ήρθε και κάθισε δίπλα μου ,στη μοναδική άδεια θέση. Η καρδιά μου χτυπούσε δυνατά, που νόμιζα ότι θα την ακούσουν όλοι. Με κοίταξε αινιγματικά με ένα υπέροχο βλέμμα που όμοιό του δεν είχα ξαναδεί. Τον παρακολουθούσα, μέχρι να αντιληφθώ ότι κι εκείνος με παρακολουθούσε .Το κουδούνι του διαλείμματος με έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις μου. Κάθισα με την Αλέξις και την Μαίρυ, μέχρι να αντιληφθώ την παρουσία 5 ατόμων κι εκείνον να με παρακολουθεί. Προσπάθησα να μην τραβήξω την προσοχή της Αλέξια, που ήταν η κολλητή μου και τα πρόσεχε όλα.

-Τι συμβαίνει, Ιζαμπέλλα ; με ρώτησε παιχνιδιάρικα. Τι κοιτάς;

-Τίποτα, απάντησα. Στην πραγματικότητα, κοιτούσα εκείνον.

-Άστα αυτά. Τον Μπλακ κοιτάς.

Και είχε δίκιο. Το βράδυ που έπεσα για ύπνο, η εικόνα του δεν έφευγε άπ' το μυαλό μου. Ήθελα να τον γνωρίσω καλύτερα. Θα έκανα την αρχή αύριο.

Την επόμενη μέρα, μια υπέροχη ξανθιά βρισκόταν στο πλευρό του. Πρέπει να ομολογήσω ότι ζήλεψα λιγάκι, μέχρι να μάθω ότι ήταν η αδελφή του. Εκείνος με κοιτούσε με τα ζεστά μάτια του και με έκανε να νιώθω υπέροχα. Όταν, ξαφνικά άρχισε να πλησιάζει προς το μέρος μου, κόντεψα να πεθάνω. Με καλημέρισε και με προσκάλεσε να καθίσω στο τραπέζι του. Μου σύστησε τα αδέλφια του: Την Κέιτ, μια μικροκαμωμένη αλλά χαριτωμένη κοπέλα, τον Σέιν, τον μεγαλόσωμο αδελφό του, τον Άλεξ, με τα ζεστά γαλανά μάτια και την Μελίσα, που θα έκανε κάθε κορίτσι σε αυτή την αίθουσα να μελαγχολήσει. Όταν χτύπησε το κουδούνι, φύγαμε μαζί για την τάξη της Βιολογίας. Στο σχόλασμα περίμενε για να με επιστρέψει σπίτι.

-Δεν είναι ανάγκη…,προσπάθησα να το αποφύγω.

Αλλά εκείνος επέμενε γλυκά, κι έτσι δεν μπορούσα να αντισταθώ. Ωστόσο, πρόσεξα ότι η Μελίσα με κοιτούσε εχθρικά, όση ώρα περπατούσα δίπλα στον Τζέικ. Αλλά δεν με ένοιαξαν τα εχθρικά της βλέμματα. Προσπάθησα να χαρώ τα λίγα λεπτά μαζί του. Η ώρα περνούσε τόσο γρήγορα, που δεν κατάλαβα ότι ήμασταν έξω από το σπίτι μου. Βγήκα από το αυτοκίνητο, ευχαρίστησα τον Τζέικ και κατευθύνθηκα στο σπίτι, με μια ευτυχισμένη έκφραση στο πρόσωπο μου…

2.ΕΚΤΗ ΑΙΣΘΗΣΗ

Την επόμενη μέρα, ο Τζέικ έλειπε. Δεν μου φαινόταν λογικό. Δεύτερη μέρα στο σχολείο και να λείπει;

Εχθές κοίταζα όλη νύχτα το ολόγιομο φεγγάρι και σκεφτόμουν εκείνον. Πανσέληνος, η πιο ρομαντική φάση του φεγγαριού. Περίεργο…Ένιωσα περίεργα που δεν μοιραζόμουν το θρανίο μαζί του. Η μέρα πέρασε γρήγορα. Την νύχτα, συνεχώς αναρωτιόμουν αν θα τον ξαναδώ.

Το πρωί ,κοίταξα στο θρανίο μας πριν καν μπω στην αίθουσα. Ήταν εκεί, και μου έγνεφε! Τον ρώτησα γιατί δεν ήρθε εχθές, αλλά άλλαξε θέμα, ρωτώντας με αν μπορούσε να περάσει από το σπίτι μου το απόγευμα να του δώσω τα μαθήματα της χθεσινής ημέρας. Δεν είχα λόγο να αρνηθώ, κι έτσι του είπα να περάσει στις 6.Μετά το σχόλασμα, περίμενα με ανυπομονησία την άφιξη του στο σπίτι μου. Χωρίς να το καταλάβω, χτύπησε το κουδούνι, ήταν εκείνος!

Ανεβήκαμε στο δωμάτιό μου για να πάρω τα βιβλία, αλλά εκείνη τη στιγμή με αιφνιδίασε, με φίλησε και νόμιζα ότι θα λιποθυμήσω. Τα βιβλία έπεσαν στο πάτωμα, αλλά κανένας από τους δυο μας δεν έκανε τον κόπο να τα σηκώσει. Μου εξομολογήθηκε ότι ένιωθε μια περίεργη έλξη για μένα, που δεν μπορούσε να την εξηγήσει. Μου ζήτησε να κρατήσω τη σχέση μας μυστική. Κι έφυγε. Ανυπομονούσα να τον δω το επόμενο πρωί.

Το επόμενο πρωί, ήταν έξω από το σπίτι μου και με περίμενε. Τον καλημέρισα με ένα φιλί και μπήκα στο αυτοκίνητο. Καθώς οδηγούσε, τα μάτια του έγιναν απλανή και είπε: «Ιζαμπέλλα, πρέπει να προσέχεις…»

-Τι; Αναφώνησα.

-Εντάξει, θα σου εξηγήσω. Έχω μια προαίσθηση, έκτη αίσθηση αν θες. Προαισθάνομαι πράγματα που θα συμβούν.

-Δηλαδή;

-Θα σου εξηγήσω κάποια μέρα, αλλά όχι τώρα.

«Αυτό δεν είναι απαραιτήτως καλό» σκέφτηκα.

-Πρέπει να προσέχεις, Ιζαμπέλλα. Μου το υπόσχεσαι;

-Σου το υπόσχομαι.

«Πρέπει να αρχίσω τις ερωτήσεις αμέσως» σκέφτηκα, τόσο μυστήριο είναι υπερβολικό.


	2. Gone

3.ΥΠΟΨΙΕΣ

-Δεν θα μπορούσες να μου εξηγήσεις τώρα; Άρχισα, προσπαθώντας να τον πείσω.

-Θα μπορούσα, αλλά όχι, μου απάντησε.

Είχαμε φτάσει έξω από το σχολείο. Βγήκε πρώτος από το αμάξι, για να μου ανοίξει την πόρτα.

-Εντάξει, κατένευσα τελικά, κέρδισες, αλλά για την ώρα…

Στο μάθημα, το μυαλό μου στριφογύριζε το ίδιο ερώτημα: Γιατί ο Τζέικ είχε έκτη αίσθηση; Μήπως ήταν κάποιο μεταφυσικό πλάσμα;

Το κουδούνι για το μεσημεριανό με έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις μου.

Τον κράτησα από το χέρι και καθίσαμε μόνοι μας, με την πρόφαση ότι ήθελα να μιλήσουμε.

«Ή τώρα ή ποτέ» σκέφτηκα. Οπλίστηκα με θάρρος και άρχισα την κουβέντα.

-Θέλω να σε ρωτήσω κάτι, αλλά υποσχέσου ότι δεν θα γελάσεις! Του είπα.

-Τι εννοείς; Είναι κάτι σοβαρό; με ρώτησε.

-Περίπου. Λοιπόν…άρχισα, μήπως είσαι κάποιο μεταφυσικό ον;

-Ορίστε; με κοίταξε περιπαικτικά. Πώς σου ήρθε αυτό;

-Τότε πώς εξηγείς την έκτη αίσθηση που διαθέτεις; Θα μου εξηγήσεις;

-Δεν είναι πολύ νωρίς για να μου κάνεις ερωτήσεις;

Και απομακρύνθηκε. Προσπάθησα να τον προφτάσω, αλλά σχεδόν αμέσως γύρισε πίσω.

-Θα σου εξηγήσω, αλλά όχι τώρα, σύμφωνοι;

Συμφώνησα. Αλλά μέσα μου δεν συμφωνούσα. Ήθελα να μάθω την αλήθεια εδώ και τώρα.

-Πρέπει να σου πω. Δεν μπορώ να το κρατάω άλλο μέσα μου.

Τώρα είχε αρχίσει να με κατατρώει η αγωνία.

-Τι συμβαίνει, Τζέικ;

-Λοιπόν, ξέρεις ότι σ'αγαπώ κι ότι δεν θέλω να είμαι λεπτό μακριά σου…

«Κάτι παίζεται εδώ…» σκέφτηκα.

-Το ξέρω, απάντησα τελικά.

- Αλλά δεν γίνεται να μείνουμε για πάντα μαζί, πρέπει να σε προστατεύσω…

-Τι εννοείς; Άρχισα να φοβάμαι…

-Δεν μπορώ να σε εκθέτω σε ένα συνεχή κίνδυνο. Πρέπει να μείνω μακριά σου.

-Όχι! αναφώνησα, δεν μπορείς να μου το κάνεις αυτό!

-Μα δεν καταλαβαίνεις ότι κινδυνεύεις όσο είσαι κοντά μου;

-Κι εσύ δεν καταλαβαίνεις ότι πεθαίνω μακριά σου;

Ήμουν συγκλονισμένη. Θα τον άφηνα να φύγει. Γιατί ήξερα, ότι θα γυρνούσε πού σύντομα…

4.ΦΥΓΗ

Την άλλη μέρα δεν εμφανίστηκε. Κοιτούσα το τραπέζι τους. Όλοι τους ήταν εκεί, εκτός από εκείνον. Ένιωθα ένα βάρος στη καρδιά. Κάθισα με την Αλέξια, που πρόσεξε αμέσως την έκφραση μου.

-Ιζαμπέλλα! Τι έχεις; με ρώτησε.

- Δεν είμαι πολύ καλά σήμερα. Ήταν αλήθεια αυτό.

-Θες να μου μιλήσεις;

Έτσι άρχισα να της εξιστορώ τα πάντα: Για την σχέση μου με τον Τζέικ, το φιλί μας, το μυστήριο γύρω από την έκτη αίσθηση και τα λοιπά. Μόλις τελείωσα, πρόσεξα την έκφραση της.

Σταματήσαμε να μιλάμε για αυτό το θέμα, ένιωθα απαίσια. Προσπάθησα να επικοινωνήσω μαζί του, αλλά τίποτα. Ρώτησα τον Σέιν, αλλά μου είπε ότι δεν είχε ιδέα που βρισκόταν ο Τζέικ.

Ήμουν απελπισμένη. Δεν έτρωγα, δεν κοιμόμουν. Οι γονείς μου ανησυχούσαν. Του είχα στείλει εκατομμύρια γράμματα, χωρίς απάντηση. Τον ονειρευόμουν. Ονειρευόμουν ότι ερχόταν να με βρει, να μου εξηγήσει. Από ποιον κινδυνεύω; Ή από τι; Αυτά τα ερωτήματα γύριζαν στο μυαλό μου όλη την εβδομάδα. Προσπάθησα να μην τον σκέφτομαι, αλλά ήταν αδύνατον…

Το επόμενο πρωί επισκέφτηκα τον Έντυ Νέλσον, τον παιδικό μου φίλο από το Φόρες. Ζούσε με τον πατέρα του, Φίλιο.

Με ξενάγησε στην περιοχή, ώσπου φτάσαμε σε έναν γκρεμό με υπέροχη βλάστηση. Εκείνος έφυγε, κι εγώ έμεινα μόνη να τον σκέφτομαι(τον Τζέικ). Ο γκρεμός οδηγούσε στη θάλασσα. Η ζωή μου δεν είχε νόημα χωρίς εκείνον. Έτσι, πήδηξα από τον γκρεμό. Είδα τη μορφή του μέσα στο νερό. Εκεί που νόμιζα ότι θα πνιγόμουν, ένιωσα ένα χέρι να με τραβάει. Κάποιος με έβγαλε έξω από το νερό.

Δεν μπορούσα να ανοίξω τα μάτια μου. Ένοιωθα ότι πνιγόμουν. Ο «σωτήρας μου» μου έδωσε το φιλί της ζωής. Αλλά αυτό το φιλί κράτησε περισσότερο από τα συνηθισμένα φιλιά της ζωής.

Όταν άνοιξα τα μάτια μου, συνειδητοποίησα ότι ο «σωτήρας μου» ήταν εκείνος! Τον αγκάλιασα σφιχτά.

-Για εσένα γύρισα. Κατάλαβα ότι δεν μπορώ να ζήσω χωρίς εσένα.

Ήμουν ευτυχισμένη. Τώρα μπορούσε να μου εξηγήσει…

Μου χρωστάς μια εξήγηση, άρχισα…

5.ΑΠΟΚΑΛΥΨΗ

-Ας το πάρουμε καλύτερα από την αρχή, άρχισε. Παλιοί θρύλοι των Quileute,λένε ότι καταγόμαστε από τους λύκους. Είμαστε μια φυλή, που μπορούμε να μεταμορφωνόμαστε σε λύκους, λυκάνθρωπους όπως ονομάζονται. Για αυτό έφυγα, επειδή την προηγούμενη μέρα είχε εμφανιστεί η πανσέληνος. Για αυτό σε γοήτευα. Οι λύκοι, στην ανθρώπινη μορφή, είναι αθεράπευτα όμορφοι. Και αθάνατοι. Κι έχουν μια έκτη αίσθηση, μάλλον καλύτερα ένστικτο, που τους βοηθάει να επικοινωνούν μεταξύ τους. Τώρα που έμαθες τι πραγματικά είμαι, σίγουρα δεν θες να με ξαναδείς…

-Όχι, απάντησα, δεν φοβάμαι το θάνατο, γιατί ξέρω ότι με αγαπάς. Και θα μείνω για πάντα κοντά σου…

Με αυτά τα λόγια, σφράγισα το μυστικό του και το έθαψα βαθιά μέσα μου. Κανένας δεν το έμαθε, κανείς ποτέ δεν έμαθε ότι ο αγαπημένος μου Τζέικ ήταν λυκάνθρωπος…

Την επόμενη μέρα, όλο το σχολείο είχε μάθει ότι βγαίναμε. Τα κορίτσια με κοιτούσαν με ζήλια, κι εγώ ένιωθα ευτυχισμένη δίπλα του. Κάθισα μαζί του, σκεπτόμενη να τον ρωτήσω για τον τρόπο ζωής του ως λυκάνθρωπος…


	3. Trip

6.ΒΡΙΚΟΛΑΚΕΣ

-Και, άρχισα , δεν τρως ανθρώπους;

-Όχι, βέβαια! Απάντησε γελώντας. Γιατί, φοβάσαι;

Όχι, δεν φοβόμουν. Τον αγαπούσα και τώρα ήθελα να τον προστατεύσω. Από τον εαυτό του. Ήταν επικίνδυνος για τον εαυτό του. Ανεξέλεγκτος.

Αποφασίσαμε να περάσουμε το Σαββατοκύριακο στο Κρουστούνε, στο Φοίνιξ. Ήταν 1 χιλιόμετρο μακριά, και 2 ώρες με το αυτοκίνητο. Ανακοίνωσα στο βραδινό ότι θα περάσω με τον Τζέικ το Σαββατοκύριακο στο Κρουστούνε. Δεν έφεραν αντίρρηση, αλλά μου επεσήμαναν να είμαι πίσω νωρίς. Ανέβηκα στο δωμάτιό μου και άρχισα να ετοιμάζω τα πράγματά μου. Μου είπε ότι θα πηγαίναμε με την οικογένειά του για πεζοπορία. Αλλά που θα μέναμε; Ήταν το τελευταίο που με απασχολούσε. Το μόνο που με απασχολούσε ήταν να έρθει η αυριανή ημέρα, για να μείνω μόνη μου μαζί του. Όλο το βράδυ σκεφτόμουν εκείνον και την αυριανή ημέρα.

Το άλλο πρωί, γνώρισα τους γονείς του Τζέικ: τον Κλάους και την Εσμέ. Ο Κλάους ήταν μελαχρινός με καστανά μάτια. Ήταν ένας ευγενικός γιατρός, που έκανε λειτούργημα στο Φοίνιξ. Η Εσμέ ήταν ξανθιά με γαλάζια μάτια. Αγαπούσε πολύ τα παιδιά της και ήταν υπερπροστατευτική.

Πήγαμε για πεζοπορία στο βουνό Quileute. Περπατούσα στον καθαρό αέρα, στην αγκαλιά του. Ώσπου, είδα τέσσερα άτομα, δύο άντρες και δύο γυναίκες να τρέχουν μπροστά μας. Μόλις τους είδαμε, ο Τζέικ άρχισε να γρυλίζει.

-Ποιοι είναι αυτοί; ρώτησα την Εσμέ. Η Εσμέ δίστασε αρχικά.

-Τα ξέρει όλα, της είπε ο Τζέικ.

-Είναι βρικόλακες, μου απάντησε η Εσμέ.

Μπορούσα να τα περιμένω όλα. Αργότερα, όταν μείναμε μόνοι μας, ο Τζέικ μου εξήγησε ότι οι βρικόλακες ήταν αιώνιοι εχθροί των λυκανθρώπων, επειδή η βασίλισσα των βρικολάκων, Κασσάνδρα, είχε καταχραστεί τη γη των λυκανθρώπων. Μου είπε επίσης ότι η ομάδα των βρικολάκων μυρίστηκε το αίμα μου και με κυνηγάνε. Ο Τζέικ είχε δίκιο. Βρίσκομαι σε κίνδυνο. Η οικογένεια του Τζέικ αποφάσισε να με προστατέψει. Έτσι, με έκρυψε για λίγο στο σπίτι τους, μέχρι να φύγουν οι βρικόλακες από εκεί. Το βράδυ, ξαγρύπνησα σκεπτόμενη εκείνον. Δεν με ένοιαζε ο θάνατος, αρκεί να ήταν εκείνος ασφαλής.

Το επόμενο πρωί, τους συναντήσαμε ξανά. Καθώς πλησίαζαν, διέκρινα έναν ξανθό και ένα μελαχρινό άντρα και δυο ξανθές γυναίκες. Ο αρχηγός τους μας σύστησε: Οι δύο άντρες λέγονταν Μαξ και Λουκ και οι γυναίκες Βικτουάρ και Λίντια. Ο Μαξ άρχισε να μυρίζει τον αέρα, όταν το βλέμμα του έπεσε πάνω μου. Οι λύκοι μπήκαν μπροστά για να με προφυλάξουν. Ο Μαξ προσπάθησε να μου ορμήσει, αλλά ο Τζέικ με άρπαξε από το μπράτσο.

-Φύγετε τώρα!, φώναξε ο Κλάους.

Ανέβηκα στους ώμους του και σε λίγα λεπτά είχαμε φτάσει στο σπίτι τρέχοντας. Περιμέναμε, ώσπου έφτασαν και οι υπόλοιποι. Φύγαμε γρήγορα για το Φόρκς. Σε όλη τη διαδρομή, ήμουν στην αγκαλιά του Τζέικ, σκεπτόμενη τους κινδύνους που θα αντιμετώπιζα…

7.ΑΠΟΧΑΙΡΕΤΙΣΜΟΣ

Αποφασίστηκε να φύγω από το σπίτι, και να πάμε κάπου μακριά, οπού δεν θα μπορούσαν να μας βρουν.

-Ναι, αλλά οι γονείς μου; Αν μείνουν εδώ απροστάτευτοι, θα τους σκοτώσουν!

- Δυο από μας θα μείνουν στη περιοχή να προσέχουν την οικογένειά σου, με πληροφόρησε ο Κλάους.

-Άκου, Ιζαμπέλλα, πρέπει να είσαι ασφαλείς, σε χρειάζομαι, μου είπε τρυφερά ο Τζέικ και με κράτησε στην αγκαλιά του.

Όταν φτάσαμε έξω από το σπίτι μου, άρχισα να σκέφτομαι τι δικαιολογία θα βρω για να φύγω. Όταν…

-Τζέικ, σε ένα λεπτό είμαι έτοιμη! Γεια σου, μαμά! Πρέπει να φύγω, θα πάμε με την οικογένεια του Τζέικ στη Καλιφόρνια για λίγο, δεν σε πειράζει,ε;

-Ιζαμπέλλα, δεν με πειράζει. Αλλά τι θα γίνει με το σχολείο σου, παιδί μου;

-Για δυο μέρες δεν πειράζει! Πάω να μαζέψω τα πράγματά μου!

Άρχισα να μαζεύω, όταν ο Τζέικ μπήκε από το παράθυρο για να με βοηθήσει.

-Χρειάζεσαι βοήθεια; με ρώτησε με την υπέροχη φωνή του.

-Όχι, ευχαριστώ.

Και του έδωσα ένα φιλί, πριν κατέβω κάτω να αντιμετωπίσω τους γονείς μου.

-Μαμά, μπαμπά, φεύγω!

Και έδωσα από δύο φιλιά στον καθένα και μια αγκαλιά.

-Θα γυρίσω σύντομα!, φώναξα, καθώς έκλεινα την πόρτα.

Αν και δεν ήμουν 100% σίγουρη ότι θα τους ξανάβλεπα…

8.ΚΡΥΦΤΟ

Μπήκα στο αυτοκίνητο. Ο Τζέικ με πήρε στην αγκαλιά του.

-Κοιμήσου, μου είπε. Όταν ξυπνήσεις, θα έχουμε φτάσει στον προορισμό μας.

Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου. Η αλήθεια είναι ότι φοβόμουν, όχι για μένα. Για εκείνον. Θα πήγαινε να κυνηγήσει τον Μαξ. Δεν ήθελα να πάθει κάτι κακό. Αυτά σκεφτόμουν, ώσπου με συνεπήρε μια γλυκιά νάρκη σε όλο μου το κορμί. Αποκοιμήθηκα, έχοντας την εικόνα του στο μυαλό μου…

Το πρωί, ξύπνησα, σε ένα άγνωστο προς εμένα δωμάτιο. Ο Τζέικ βρισκόταν στο σαλόνι.

-Πού είμαστε; Ρώτησα με την –ακόμα- νυσταγμένη φωνή μου.

-Στο εξοχικό μας, στην Μαδρίτη.

Όταν άκουσα την τοποθεσία, μου κόπηκε η αναπνοή. Πότε προλάβαμε να φτάσουμε στη Μαδρίτη;

Τότε, οι εικόνα των γονιών μου μού ήρθε στο μυαλό. Προς στιγμήν, ξέχασα τον κίνδυνο και αφέθηκα στην γοητεία του συνομιλητή μου. Ένα δάκρυ κύλησε στο μάγουλό μου. Ο Τζέικ το πρόσεξε. Σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, είχε βρεθεί κοντά μου. Με αγκάλιασε από τους ώμους.

-Εμπιστεύσου με. Ο Σέιν και ο Άλεξ προσπαθούν να αποπροσανατολίσουν τον Μαξ. Η Κέιτ και η Μελίσα κάνουν περιπολίες έξω από το σπίτι σου, προστατεύοντας τους γονείς σου. Με εμπιστεύεσαι; είπε τελικά.

Κούνησα το κεφάλι καταφατικά. Η αλήθεια ήταν ότι τον εμπιστευόμουν. Είχα εναποθέσει –κυριολεκτικά- τη ζωή μου πάνω του. Ένα ερώτημα όμως, με έκανε να ανησυχήσω…

-Ο Κλάους και η Εσμέ; ,ρώτησα με αγωνία. Που βρίσκονται;

- Προσπαθούν να βρουν την καλύτερη πτήση για να φύγουμε, απάντησε ο Τζέικ.

- Οι δυο μας;

Ξαφνικά, αυτή η προοπτική με έκανε να αισθάνομαι υπέροχα και απαίσια μαζί. Υπέροχα, γιατί θα ήμουν με τον έρωτα της ζωής μου, ολομόναχοι και απαίσια για τους ανθρώπους που άφηνα πίσω μου.

Τι θα γινόταν αν πάθαινε κάτι ο Κλάους ή η Εσμέ; Η Κέιτ ή ο Άλεξ;

Ο Σέιν ή η Μελίσα; Δεν θα το συγχωρούσα ποτέ στον εαυτό μου.

Το χτύπημα ενός κινητού τηλεφώνου με έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις μου.

-Εντάξει, σε λίγο θα είμαστε έτοιμοι, απάντησε ο Τζέικ στο τηλέφωνο.

-Ποιος είναι; Ρώτησα γεμάτη απορία.

- Η Εσμέ. Μου είπε να μαζέψεις γρήγορα τα πράγματά σου γιατί σε μία ώρα φεύγουμε για Λονδίνο.

Άρχισα να ετοιμάζω τα πράγματά μου, σκεπτόμενη το ταξίδι. Πότε θα γυρνούσαμε; Οι γονείς μου ήταν καλά;

Αυτά σκεφτόμουν σε όλη τη διαδρομή με το αυτοκίνητο, προς το αεροδρόμιο. Τι θα γινόταν, αν κάποιος πάθαινε κακό;

Η μελωδική του φωνή με έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις μου…

9.ΤΑΞΙΔΙ

-Φτάσαμε! φώναξε χαρούμενα όταν φτάσαμε στο αεροδρόμιο. Πάρκαρε το αυτοκίνητο, σε σημείο ώστε να το δουν ο Κλάους και η Εσμέ. Τότε, τον είδα. Ο Μαξ βρισκόταν λίγα μέτρα μακριά από το πάρκινγκ και χαμογελούσε σαρδόνια, σαν να έλεγε «Δεν θα μου ξεφύγεις τόσο εύκολα.» Πανικοβλήθηκα, φυσικά, και άρχισα να φωνάζω σαν υστερική στον Τζέικ και να του δείχνω το σημείο όπου είχα δει τον Μαξ.

Όταν όμως γύρισε ο Τζέικ για να δει αυτό που του έδειχνα, το αντικείμενο της προσοχής μου είχε εξαφανιστεί.

Ο Τζέικ προσπάθησε να το εξηγήσει, λέγοντας μου ότι ήταν της φαντασίας μου. Αλλά εγώ επέμενα.

Τον είδα. Είδα το σαρδόνιο χαμόγελό του, την παράξενη λάμψη στα μάτια του. Αποκλείεται να τα είχα φανταστεί. Τελικά, κατέληξα στο ότι ήμουν πολύ κουρασμένη, με αποτέλεσμα να βλέπω οράματα.

Ο Κλάους και η Εσμέ πλησίασαν το αυτοκίνητο. Ο Τζείκ τους παρέδωσε τα κλειδιά, λέγοντάς τους ότι θα ήμουν ασφαλής μαζί του.

Ήμουν ασφαλής. Ένιωθα ασφαλής στην αγκαλιά του. Ένιωθα ασφαλής βλέποντας τα γεμάτα από αγάπη μάτια του, να με καταπίνουν…

Φτάσαμε στο Λονδίνο. Μεγάλη πόλη. Με πολλά αξιοθέατα.

Δεν είχα ιδέα που θα μέναμε. Η απορία αυτή γεννήθηκε στο μυαλό μου όταν μπήκαμε στο ταξί. Πρόφερε μια διεύθυνση που μου ήταν άγνωστη. Τότε, τον ρώτησα:

-Πού πάμε;

-Στο σπίτι μας, στη Walking Street.

Καλά, πόσα σπίτια έχουν πια; σκέφτηκα, χαμογελώντας σε αυτή τη σκέψη.

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, φτάσαμε στο σπίτι του. Και τι «σπίτι» ήταν αυτό! Σωστό φρούριο! Μια έπαυλη, περίπου σαν το σπίτι τους.

Παντού γυαλί. Το ονόμασα, «Το γυάλινο σπίτι» σαν το θρίλερ. Και επεσήμανα ότι ο τίτλος ήταν από θρίλερ. Εκείνος γέλασε, με εκείνο το γοητευτικό του χαμόγελο, ως απάντηση στο σαχλό σχολιάκι μου.

Περάσαμε μέσα, μου έδειξε το δωμάτιό μου και με βοήθησε να τακτοποιηθώ.

Το βράδυ φάγαμε έξω. Μου εξήγησε ότι θα μείνουμε στο Λονδίνο όσο χρειαστεί, μέχρι να περάσει ο κίνδυνος ή να εξουδετερώσουν τον Μαξ. Αυτή η μικρή φρασούλα μου γέννησε μια ανικανοποίητη περιέργεια μέσα στο κεφάλι μου. Πώς θα τον εξουδετερώσουν;

10.ΠΕΡΙΕΡΓΕΙΑ

-Τζέικ, άρχισα, πώς εξουδετερώνεις ένα βαμπίρ;

Με κοίταξε περίεργα, με θυμό στα υπέροχα μάτια του.

-Δεν είναι ώρα να το συζητήσουμε, Ιζαμπέλλα, μου απάντησε, σταματώντας τη συζήτησή μας.

Τις επόμενες μέρες δεν το έθιξα το θέμα. Αλλά αναρωτιόμουν. Τι ήθελε να παραμείνει κρυφό; Τι ήταν επικίνδυνο να μάθω;

Έτσι, έκανα μια έρευνα σε εγκυκλοπαίδειες. Τίποτα δε με βοήθησε. Αργότερα, έψαξα στο ίντερνετ. Κανένα αποτέλεσμα. Τότε, αποφάσισα να τον ρωτήσω ευθέως. Απόψε κιόλας…

Καθόταν στον καναπέ και διάβαζε την «Περηφάνια και προκατάληψη», της Τζέιν Όστιν. Κάθισα δίπλα του. Εκείνος, αντιλήφθηκε την παρουσία μου και μου χαμογέλασε. Το στομάχι μου άρχισε να ανακατεύεται. Αν ήταν κάτι που εγώ απαγορευόταν να μάθω; Αλλά η περιέργεια υπερίσχυε του φόβου. «Ή τώρα ή ποτέ» σκέφτηκα.

-Δεν μου εξήγησες…

Ένας ερωτηματικός ήχος βγήκε από τα χείλη του.

-Τι να σου εξηγήσω;

-Πώς εξουδετερώνεται ένας βρικόλακας.

-Δεν πρέπει να μάθεις…

-Μου το υποσχέθηκες! φώναξα

-Εντάξει, παραδόθηκε, θα σου εξηγήσω. Αλλά υποσχέσου ότι δεν θα πεις σε κανέναν αυτά που θα σου πω σήμερα. Μου το υπόσχεσαι;

-Σου το υπόσχομαι, απάντησα…

Αλλά, δεν μου εξήγησε ποτέ…


	4. Protection

11.ΕΠΙΣΤΡΟΦΗ

Την κουβέντα μας διέκοψε ένα τηλεφώνημα. Σήκωσε το τηλέφωνο. Ήταν για μένα. Η Εσμέ.

-Ιζαμπέλλα, πρέπει να γυρίσεις πίσω, μου είπε με τον τρόμο να διακρίνεται στη φωνή της, ταξιδεύει στο Λονδίνο για να σε πιάσει!

Το τηλέφωνο έμεινε μετέωρο στο χέρι μου. Τα μάτια μου είχαν γουρλώσει. Ξαφνικά, το σκοτάδι άρχισε να με πλημμυρίζει…

Όταν ξύπνησα, βρισκόμουν στο καναπέ, με τον Τζέικ να με κοιτάζει με αγωνία. Είχε μαζέψει τα πράγματά μας και τα είχε μεταφέρει στο καθιστικό.

-Πρέπει να φύγουμε αμέσως για το αεροδρόμιο, με πληροφόρησε, η Εσμέ και ο Κλάους μας περιμένουν.

Η πτήση ήταν σχετικά ήρεμη. Κατάφερα να κοιμηθώ, στην αγκαλιά του, με ένα κύμα ανησυχίας να με τυλίγει. Ανησυχία, για τα άτομα που αγαπούσα. Δεν φοβόμουν, όχι. Δεν φοβόμουν το θάνατο.

Να πεθάνω στη θέση κάποιου που αγαπώ ήταν ένας ευχάριστος τρόπος να φύγω. Δεν ήθελα κανείς να διακινδυνεύσει τη ζωή του για μένα. Ήθελα να είναι όλοι ασφαλής. Και, περισσότερο εκείνος.

Ήταν αποφασισμένος να με προστατεύσει, με όποιο τίμημα. Ευχόμουν συνέχεια να βγάλει αυτό που είχε στο μυαλό του. Ήθελε να αναμετρηθεί με τον Μαξ, να τον εξουδετερώσει εν ανάγκη. Δεν ήθελα να πάθει κανένα κακό εξαιτίας μου. Υπενθύμιζα συνέχεια στον εαυτό μου ότι για όλα έφταιγε το ηλίθιο αίμα μου, που με έκανε «τόσο ελκυστική στους άλλους.» Θα έκανα μετάγγιση αίματος μόλις πατούσαμε το πόδι μας στην Αριζόνα. «Πώς να μύριζα σε εκείνον;» αναρωτήθηκα. Αλλά, πριν αποφασίσω να τον ρωτήσω, με κατάπιε το σκοτάδι…

Ένα απαλό σκούντημα με έβγαλε από τον λήθαργό μου. Ήταν εκείνος και μου χαμογελούσε.

Ξύπνησα αμέσως. Ξαφνικά, συνειδητοποίησα ότι βρισκόμουν μέσα σε ένα αυτοκίνητο.

-Γιατί βρίσκομαι εδώ; Δε ήμασταν μέσα σε αεροπλάνο;

-Έχουμε φτάσει εδώ και ώρες, χαζούλα, μου απάντησε, φιλώντας με στο μέτωπο.

Ήμασταν στο αεροδρόμιο της Αριζόνα. Μου ξέφυγε ένα επιφώνημα.

-Δεν έχω ειδοποιήσει τους γονείς μου! Δεν ήξεραν ότι θα έλειπα μέρες! φώναξα σαν υστερική.

-Μην ανησυχείς, τους ειδοποίησε ο Κλάους. Τώρα λογικά θα μας περιμένουν.

Βγήκαμε από το αυτοκίνητο. Διέκρινα τις μορφές της μαμάς μου και του μπαμπά μου, του Κλάους και της Εσμέ. Ήταν λίγα μέτρα μακριά από εκεί που παρκάραμε το αυτοκίνητο. Και τότε τον είδα ξανά. Τον Μαξ. Να με κοιτάζει με το σαρδόνιό του χαμόγελο. Είχα αρχίσει να τρελαίνομαι πια…

12.ΠΡΟΣΤΑΣΙΑ

Ήμουν εξουθενωμένη. Μόλις έφτασα σπίτι, έπεσα κατευθείαν για ύπνο. Δεν έκανα καν τον κόπο να τακτοποιήσω τα πράγματά μου. Ο ύπνος με πήρε στην αγκαλιά του, χωρίς ευχάριστα όνειρα. Όπως το περίμενα. Τα όνειρά μου ήταν γεμάτα από λυκανθρώπους, βαμπίρ και αίματα. Δεν μπορούσα να κοιμηθώ. Κατά το ξημέρωμα, αποκοιμήθηκα…

Το πρωί, ο Τζέικ με πήρε τηλέφωνο για να δει τι κάνω. Ήθελε να μου κάνει έλεγχο, σίγουρα. Με συμβούλευσε να μην πηγαίνω πουθενά μόνη μου, να μην βγαίνω έξω τη νύχτα. Επίσης, μου είπε ότι τη νύχτα ούτως ή άλλως δεν θα έβγαινα, γιατί θα με πρόσεχε εκείνος. Έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο με ένα χαμόγελο, λέγοντάς του προηγουμένως ότι θα τον συναντούσα την επομένη στο σχολείο.

Μετά το τηλεφώνημα, αποφάσισα να τακτοποιήσω τα πράγματά μου, για να μην φορτώνω την μητέρα μου με επιπλέον δουλειά.

Η μέρα πέρασε γρήγορα. Ανυπομονούσα να τον δω. Έπεσα για ύπνο, σκεπτόμενη την επόμενη ημέρα.

Το πρωί, άκουσα ένα γνωστό κορνάρισμα έξω από το παράθυρό μου.

Είχε έρθει να με πάρει. Ντύθηκα γρήγορα, φορώντας τα ρούχα που είχα διαλέξει πολύ προσεκτικά το βράδυ. Την ώρα που κατέβαινα, η μητέρα μου τον προσκαλούσε να μπει μέσα, για να με περιμένει. Πήρα γρήγορα το μπουφάν μου, καλημέρισα τους γονείς μου και μπήκα στο αυτοκίνητό του. Αντιλήφθηκα την παρουσία του Σέιν και του Άλεξ.

-Για την προστασία σου, Ιζαμπέλλα, απολογήθηκε ο Τζέικ.

-Μα δεν χρειάζομαι προστασία! γκρίνιαξα.

-Και βέβαια χρειάζεσαι, μου απάντησε.

Η διαδρομή ήταν ευχάριστη, καθώς ο Σέιν μου έλεγε τα πιο ξεκαρδιστικά ανέκδοτα που είχα ακούσει ποτέ. Η οικογένεια του μου ήταν τόσο οικεία. Με έκαναν να νιώθω μέλος της.

Η εβδομάδα μου ακολούθησε το μοτίβο σχολείο-σπίτι, με τον Τζέικ να με πηγαινοφέρνει μαζί με τα αδέρφια του.

Το Σάββατο ο Τζέικ με πήγε στο σπίτι του. Όλοι βρίσκονταν στο σαλόνι. Τότε, αντιλήφθηκα την παρουσία ενός επιπλέον ατόμου στη μικρή τους συντροφιά. Εκείνη τη κοπέλα που είχαμε συναντήσει μαζί με τους άλλους βρικόλακες. Τη Βικτουάρ. Μόλις με είδε, με μια έντρομη έκφραση στο πρόσωπο, έπεσε πάνω μου.

13.ΠΡΟΙΔΟΠΟΙΗΣΗ

-Μείνε μακριά της! Φώναξε έντρομος ο Τζέικ, μπαίνοντας μπροστά μου και πιάνοντάς με από τη μέση.

Κοίταξα το πρόσωπό της. Η Βικτουάρ είχε μια έκφραση σαν να έλεγε «Λυπάμαι».

-Τζέικ, ψιθύρισα στο αυτί του, θέλει να μου μιλήσει.

-Εντάξει, είπε τελικά, αλλά θα είμαστε όλοι μπροστά. Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου καταφατικά.

-Ιζαμπέλλα, άρχισε, λυπάμαι πολύ. Δεν ήξερα ότι ο Μαξ θα παθιαζόταν τόσο πολύ κυνηγώντας σε. Οι υπόλοιποι προσπαθούν να τον ηρεμήσουν. Εγώ έφυγα κρυφά για να σε προειδοποιήσω. Ο Μαξ είναι ένας πανίσχυρος ανιχνευτής. Ζει για την πρόκληση, όσο ασήμαντο κι αν είναι το θήραμα. Θα σε πιάσει, δεν θα σταματήσει μέχρι να γευτεί το αίμα σου, εξήγησε.

- Όχι όσο περνάει από το χέρι μου, από το χέρι όλων μας, παρενέβη ο Τζέικ

Είδα έξι κεφάλια να συμφωνούν μαζί του. Χωρίς να το αντιληφτώ, η Εσμέ βρισκόταν δίπλα μου.

Μην ανησυχείς, είπε, θα σε προστατεύσουμε με κάθε τρόπο.

Τους κοίταξα όλους έναν προς έναν τώρα. Ακόμα και η Μελίσσα δεν μου φαινόταν εχθρική πια. Άφησα το υπέροχο πρόσωπό του Τζέικ τελευταίο, για να το απολαύσω λίγο περισσότερο.

Τέλος, στράφηκα στη Βικτουάρ, που είχε ζαρώσει από τον φόβο της σαν μικρό ποντίκι.

-Γιατί, γιατί ήρθες να με προειδοποιήσεις; Την ρώτησα.

-Γιατί πιστεύω ότι κάνω το σωστό. Δεν θέλω να σκοτώσω κανέναν. Θα εγκαταλείψω την ομάδα του Μαξ. Θα συμβουλεύσω τον Λουκ και την Λίντια να κάνουν το ίδιο. Θα επικοινωνήσω σύντομα μαζί σας, αν έχω κανένα νέο να σας πω. Αντίο, προς το παρόν.

Ύστερα, στράφηκε σε μένα πάλι.

-Ιζαμπέλλα, χαίρομαι πολύ που δεν σε σκότωσα.

Με αυτά τα τελευταία λόγια να πλανούνται στον αέρα, χάθηκε στη σκοτεινή νύχτα.

Ένα ρίγος με διαπέρασε. Ο Τζέικ το πρόσεξε και με τράβηξε κοντά του.

-Ας καταστρώσουμε σχέδιο εξόντωσης! Είπε κεφάτα στους υπόλοιπους.

14.ΤΟ ΣΧΕΔΙΟ

Στην διαδρομή ήμασταν σιωπηλοί. Δεν ήξερα τι είχε μέσα στο κεφάλι του. Και δεν ήθελα να ξέρω. Με συνόδεψε έως την πόρτα με βαριά βήματα.

«Θα σου τηλεφωνήσω» είπε, και στράφηκε να φύγει.

Τον κράτησα κοντά μου.

«Μη κάνεις κάτι ανόητο» του είπα. «Μη βάζεις τη ζωή σου σε περισσότερο κίνδυνο για χάρη μου»

Μου έριξε ένα ζεστό βλέμμα.

«Είσαι η ζωή μου τώρα. Δεν πρόκειται να σε χάσω»

Και με ένα φιλί στο μέτωπο, έφυγε.

Εγώ, έμεινα στο σημείο που βρισκόμουν, ακίνητη, να τον κοιτάζω που απομακρυνόταν. Ούτε που πρόσεξα ότι έβρεχε.

Μπήκα στο ζεστό χώρο του σπιτιού, κατευθυνόμενη προς το δωμάτιό μου. Ήθελα να μείνω μόνη, να χωνέψω όλα όσα είχαν συμβεί σήμερα. Ξαφνικά, θυμήθηκα το σχέδιο. Το σχέδιό μας…

«Έτσι ακριβώς θα γίνει, Ιζαμπέλλα» μου είχε πει ο Τζέικ.

«Θα μείνεις εδώ μέχρι να επιστρέψω»

Δεν άντεχα καν να σκεφτώ που θα πήγαινε. Θα πήγαινε σε εκείνον, για να του ζητήσει να με αφήσει ήσυχη. Να το διαπραγματευτεί, όπως είπε.

«Θα μείνω» είπα τελικά.

Το τέλειο σχέδιό μας ήταν άτρωτο από όλες τις πλευρές. Εγώ θα έμενα στο σπίτι τους με την Εσμέ, την Μελίσα και την Κέιτ . Οι υπόλοιποι πήγαιναν να βρουν τον Μαξ. Θα μέναμε κλεισμένες μέσα μέχρι να μας ειδοποιήσουν ότι είχε εξουδετερωθεί. Από την άλλη πλευρά, αν κατάφερνε να τους ξεφύγει και ακολουθούσε την μυρωδιά μου ως εδώ, θα μας ειδοποιούσαν να πάμε να τους βρούμε για να τον πολεμήσουμε.

«Αν είναι αρκετά κοντά ώστε να σε πιάσει, θα πάρω το ρίσκο και θα σε μετατρέψω σε λυκάνθρωπο, ώστε να μην κινδυνεύεις πια»

Η ανάμνηση σταμάτησε εκεί. Το ήθελα, ήθελα να ζήσω μια αιώνια, αθάνατη ζωή κοντά του. Το σκεφτόμουν όλη τη νύχτα. Αν με μεταμόρφωνε σε λυκάνθρωπο, τότε θα ήμουν αρκετά δυνατή ώστε να βγω νικήτρια σε μια αναμέτρηση με τον Μαξ.

Όταν τελικά με πήρε ο ύπνος, ονειρεύτηκα τον εαυτό μου σαν λυκάνθρωπο. Όμορφη εξωτερικά, αλλά άγρια και μαχητική εσωτερικά. Είδα τον εαυτό μου να μεταμορφώνεται σε ένα μεγάλο, καστανοπράσινο λύκο, γεμάτο χάρη και ομορφιά…

15.ΕΣΜΕ

Το Σαββατοκύριακο, έμεινα στης Κέιτ. Η Εσμέ έστρωσε παπλώματα στο σαλόνι για να κοιμηθούμε όλες μαζί. Κανονικό πυτζάμα πάρτυ, δηλαδή. Άρχισαν να μου λένε ιστορίες από τις ανθρώπινες ζωές τους, για το πώς μεταμορφώθηκαν. Πρώτη, άρχισε η Εσμέ.

«Γεννήθηκα στην Ουάσιγκτον, την δεκαετία του '50. Οι γονείς μου ήταν αρχαιολόγοι. Έτσι, αποφάσισα να στραφώ κι εγώ προς αυτή τη κατεύθυνση.

»Το καλοκαίρι του '70, γινόμουν 20 χρονών. Καθώς περιφερόμουν περιμένοντας το δείπνο, συνάντησα τον Κλάους. Έψαχνε μια σύντροφο. Μόλις τον είδα, ένιωσα μια περίεργη έλξη για αυτόν. Καθώς πλησίαζε προς το μέρος μου, τα μάτια του είχαν μια περίεργη λάμψη.

»Μετά τη γνωριμία μας, γύρισα στο σπίτι για το δείπνο. Μόλις άνοιξα την πόρτα, αντίκρισα ένα αποτρόπαιο θέαμα: Οι γονείς μου ήταν νεκροί.

»Έτσι, ήμουν μόνη μου. Η ζωή μου ήταν άδεια. Έτσι, πήδηξα από έναν βράχο.

»Μετά από τρείς μέρες, βρισκόμουν σε ένα άγνωστο δωμάτιο, Τότε, αναγνώρισα το πρόσωπο του Κλάους. Από τότε, είμαστε μαζί.»

Η Εσμέ τελείωσε την ιστορία της, χαμογελώντας. «Γενικά, όλη στην οικογένεια έχουν μια περίεργη ιστορία να πουν…» Της χαμογέλασα κι εγώ.

Το βράδυ, την ώρα του ύπνου, σκεφτόμουν την Εσμέ. Την ιστορία της. Η οικογένειά της πέθανε μυστηριωδώς. Εκείνη ήταν μόνη. Σκεφτόμουν τι θα έκανα αν έχανα τον Τζέικ. Κοιμήθηκα με την εικόνα του στο μυαλό μου…


	5. Attack

16.ΑΙΦΝΙΔΕΙΑ ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ

Μόλις ξύπνησα το άλλο πρωί, όλοι οι υπόλοιποι είχαν ξυπνήσει. Η Εσμέ συζητούσε χαμηλόφωνα με την Κέιτ. Η συζήτησή τους είχε ως κύριο θέμα εμένα. Αποφάσισα να κρυφακούσω λίγο, μήπως είχαν κανένα νέο. Τότε, έπιασα τη φωνή της Κέιτ να λέει κάτι για μια επίθεση…

«…Ο Άλεξ μόλις μου τηλεφώνησε. Μου είπε ότι ο Τζέικ πληγώθηκε-»

«ΟΧΙ! Πληγώθηκε; Είναι σοβαρά;» διέκοψα την Κέιτ, καθώς πέταξα τα παπλώματα από πάνω μου.

Τα βλέμματά τους έπεσαν πάνω μου. Η Κέιτ με κοίταξε χαρούμενα.

«Ω, Ιζαμπέλλα! Ξύπνησες επιτέλους, υπναρού!»

Την κοίταζα έντονα, μέχρι να αντιληφθώ τα δάκρια που έτρεχαν στα μάγουλά μου.

Το φλεγόμενο χέρι της Κέιτ βρέθηκε στο μπράτσο μου.

«Ω, έλα, μην κλαίς, γλυκιά μου Μπελ. Άκου- ο Τζέικ είναι καλά…»

Άκουσα την ανησυχία στη φωνή της, την αβεβαιότητα, τον τόνο όταν έλεγε ψέματα. Και τα ψέματα της Κέιτ δεν ήταν ποτέ πειστικά.

«Σε παρακαλώ… Πες μου τι έγινε…» την παρακάλεσα μέσα στους λυγμούς μου.

«Εντάξει, είπε, λοιπόν, άκου…»

«Πηγαίνει προς τα ανατολικά! Θα ξεφύγει!» φώναξε την ώρα της καταδίωξης ο Άλεξ.

«Όχι, δεν πρόκειται! Άλ, πήγαινε νοτιοδυτικά! Σέιν, βορειοανατολικά! Θα τον κυκλώσουμε!» έδινε οδηγίες ο Τζέικ.

«Όμως δεν πρόσεξε τον Μαξ, όπου ερχόταν πίσω του. Με ένα αιφνίδιο χτύπημα, τον έριξε στο έδαφος και τον δάγκωσε. Ελαφρά, ευτυχώς. Το δάγκωμα ήταν επιπόλαιο. Όμως, το δηλητήριό του ήταν τόσο ισχυρό, ώστε να τον παραλύσει και να τον αποτελειώσει. Ο Σέιν και ο Κλάους τον κυνήγησαν, μέχρι που απομακρύνθηκε, κατευθυνόμενος στα βουνά.

»Ο Άλεξ ρούφηξε το περισσότερο δηλητήριο, όσο δεν είχε απορροφηθεί από το αίμα. Τώρα, βρίσκονται σε ένα μικρό καταφύγιο, στα βουνά. Σε 3 μέρες θα έχουν επιστρέψει. Ο Τζέικ σε ζητάει, θέλει να φύγουν σήμερα κιόλας. Κρίμα που δεν γίνεται…

»Ο Τζέικ είναι πολύ σοβαρά. Χρειάζεται αίμα. Θα δώσουμε εμείς όσο μπορούμε. Το ξέρεις, όμως ότι εσύ μπορείς να βοηθήσεις περισσότερο από όλους;»

Τα μάτια μου ήταν έκπληκτα, διάπλατα, φοβισμένα. Αλλά, ήθελα να τον βοηθήσω με κάθε τρόπο.

«Πώς μπορώ να βοηθήσω;» ρώτησα την Κέιτ.

«Να, υπάρχει ένας μύθος για την _αποτύπωση._ Η αποτύπωση είναι μια λειτουργία του λυκανθρωπικού εγκεφάλου, όπου βρίσκεις την αδελφή ψυχή σου. Όλοι πιστεύουμε ότι ο Τζέικ έχει αποτυπώσει σε εσένα. Γι' αυτό, το αίμα σου μπορεί να τον βοηθήσει να αναρρώσει, αφού οι αδελφές ψυχές έχουν πολύ δυνατό αίμα για τους αγαπημένους τους.»

Ξαφνικά, θυμήθηκα την ιστορία της αποτύπωσης του Χένριχ Γούλφρικ, του πρώτου αρχαίου λυκανθρώπου, για την Μπελίν, μια ασήμαντη ανθρώπινη ύπαρξη, σαν εμένα. Ξαφνικά, μου ήρθε το γενικό νόημα της ιστορίας: Αγαπούσαν ο ένας τον άλλο τόσο πολύ, που η Μπελίν έδωσε όλη της την ψυχή για να σώσει τον αγαπημένο της από μία ασθένεια.

«Πάμε να τους βρούμε!» είπα αποφασιστικά στην έντρομη Κέιτ.

17.ΕΠΙΣΚΕΨΗ

Όταν φτάσαμε στο καταφύγιο, ο Κλάους τον εξέταζε. Όταν βγήκε, μας είπε ότι μπορούσαμε να πάμε να τον δούμε. Μου είπε να περάσω εγώ πρώτη, μιας και ο Τζέικ με ζητούσε.

Μόλις μπήκα στο δωμάτιο, παρατήρησα το χέρι του. Ήταν στον νάρθηκα. Κάθισα δίπλα του και του χάιδεψα τα μαλλιά.

«Γιατί; Σου είπα να μην κάνεις κάτι ανόητο, Τζέικ! Γιατί τον κυνήγησες;» του φώναξα.

«Ήθελα να προστατεύσω τη ζωή μου, Μπελς. Εφόσον εσύ είσαι η ζωή μου, έπρεπε να σε προστατεύσω.»

Ξαφνικά, ένας μορφασμός και μια κραυγή πόνου με έκαναν να ανησυχήσω. Έπιασα ενστικτωδώς το άλλο του χέρι.

«Αγάπη μου; Τζέικ; Πονάς πουθενά; Να φωνάξω τον Κλάους;» έλεγα γεμάτη αγωνία.

«Όχι, είμαι μια χαρά…» μου απάντησε.

«Θα σε σώσω, να το ξέρεις. Ακόμα κι αν είναι το τελευταίο πράγμα που θα κάνω…»

«Μην το ξαναπείς αυτό, γιατί φεύγω αυτή τη στιγμή!» αστειεύτηκα.

Μείναμε αγκαλιά όλο το βράδυ. Προσπάθησε να με καθησυχάσει, ότι δεν ήταν τίποτα σοβαρό. Αλλά, έπρεπε να δώσω το αίμα μου για να τον σώσω. Ξαφνικά, θυμήθηκα εκείνη τη ακούσια αντίδραση των λυκανθρώπων στην αγάπη, την _αποτύπωση_.

«Τζέικ, να σε ρωτήσω…» του είπα, την ώρα που μου χάιδευε τα μαλλιά.

Κατάλαβε τον δισταγμό μου.

«Έλα λοιπόν, ρώτα με!»

«Να… Η Κέιτ μου είπε για την αποτύπωση και ότι όλοι πιστεύουν ότι εσύ έχεις αποτυπώσει σε εμένα.»

Διάκρινα κι εγώ τον στιγμιαίο δισταγμό του. Ξαφνικά , ένα βελούδινο γέλιο βγήκε μέσα από τα τέλεια χείλη του.

«Τι είναι τόσο αστείο;» διαμαρτυρήθηκα.

«Η αλήθεια είναι ότι με πειράζουν στην αγέλη για αυτό. Σχεδόν όλοι έχουν αποτυπώσει σε κάποια η οποία ξέρει ότι είναι αδελφή ψυχή. Μόνο εσύ δεν το ξέρεις!» μου απάντησε, χαζογελώντας.

«Η αποτύπωσή μου είναι το κεντρικό θέμα συζήτησης του Έμπρι και του Πίτερ. Θα σου τους γνωρίσω μια μέρα…» είπε, κοιτάζοντας την ερωτηματική μου έκφραση.

«Δηλαδή, μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω να αναρρώσεις, έτσι δεν είναι;»

«Βέβαια, Μπελς, αν και δεν σε υποχρεώνω να κάνεις τίποτα…»

«Αγάπη μου…» πήρα το φλεγόμενο πρόσωπό του στα χέρια μου και τον κοίταξα στα μάτια.

«Δεν με υποχρεώνεις να κάνω τίποτα. Απλώς θέλω να βοηθήσω τον λόγο της ύπαρξής μου να συνεχίσει να υπάρχει.»

Και τότε, πήρα την πρωτοβουλία να τον φιλήσω, κάτι που δεν είχε γίνει παλιότερα. Αυτό το φιλί ήταν διαφορετικό από τα προηγούμενά μας.

Όλο το βράδυ έμεινα δίπλα του, στην αγκαλιά του. Τον κοίταζα, σκεπτόμενη την αποτύπωση, το ότι ήμουν η αδελφή ψυχή του κι ότι μπορούσα να τον σώσω…

18.ΑΝΑΡΡΩΣΗ

Το πρωί, έπρεπε να κάνω κάποιες εξετάσεις, για να δουν αν το αίμα μου ήταν όντως δυνατό. Περίμενα ώρες, ώσπου ο Κλάους βγήκε και μου ανακοίνωσε ότι το αίμα μου ήταν απόλυτα δυνατό για να τον

σώσει. Έτσι, έδωσα κι άλλο αίμα.

Το μεσημέρι, τον εγχείρησαν για να του προσθέσουν το αίμα μου στον οργανισμό του.

Μετά από πέντε αγωνιώδης ώρες χωρίς νέα, βγήκε ο Κλάους και μου είπε ότι μπορούσα να τον δω.

Μπήκα στο δωμάτιο. Η έκφρασή του άλλαξε μόλις με είδε. Πήγα κοντά του και τον φίλησα στο μέτωπο.

«Μπελς…» πρόφερε το όνομά μου αδύναμα.

«Σε ευχαριστώ. Που μου έδωσες το δώρο να συνεχίζω να ζω για να σε προστατεύω…»

Βγήκαμε από το νοσοκομείο αγκαλιασμένοι. Ο Μαξ ήταν χιλιόμετρα μακριά. Αλλά δεν σταματούσε να είναι κίνδυνος. Δεν φοβόμουν πια τόσο πολύ. Αποφάσισα να θέσω το θέμα της μεταμόρφωσής μου.

Την ώρα που μπήκαμε στο αμάξι, αποφάσισα να ανοίξω τη κουβέντα.

«Τζέικ, πρέπει να μιλήσουμε…» άρχισα.

«Σχετικά με τι;»

«Να, θα ήθελα ναα… με… να με μεταμορφώσεις!» είπα απρόθυμα.

Με κοίταξε τρυφερά.

«Σύμφωνοι, Μπελς. Πες τόπο και ώρα.»

«_Σοβαρολογείς;» _

«Και βέβαια!»

«Εντάξει… Τότε τι λες για… απόψε;»

«Όχι, Μπελ, απόψε αποκλείεται! Δεν θα είναι αυτό το τελευταίο σου βράδυ! Σε δυο βδομάδες από τώρα, μπορεί…»

Κοιμήθηκα στο σπίτι του. Τηλεφώνησα στους γονείς μου ότι θα έμενα με τον Τζέικ, επειδή ανάρρωνε από το ατύχημα. Στους γονείς μου είχα πει ότι ο Τζέικ είχε ένα ατύχημα με την μηχανή.

Δεν είχαν ούτε κατά διάνοια υποψιαστεί την αλήθεια…

Όλο το βράδυ, συζητάγαμε με την Κέιτ στο δωμάτιό της. Τα αγόρια παίζανε ράγκμπι στην αυλή.

«…σου είπε ότι θα σε μεταμορφώσει;»

«Ναι, αλλά δεν μου εξήγησε την διαδικασία…»

«Μην ανησυχείς, Μπελ! Θα στα εξηγήσω όλα εγώ με το νι και με το σίγμα!»

«Λοιπόν, αφού σε δαγκώσει, το δηλητήριο εισέρχεται σε όλο σου το σώμα. Η καρδιά χτυπάει πολύ πιο γρήγορα. Το σώμα σου μένει όπως είναι, εκτός από την θερμοκρασία. Η θερμοκρασία κυμαίνεται στους 40 βαθμούς.

Για τρείς μέρες θα είσαι αναίσθητη. Αλλά μην ανησυχείς! Δεν υπάρχει πόνος! Σαν να κοιμάσαι είναι! Όταν ξυπνήσεις, θα έχεις τη μορφή λύκου, αλλά μετά από μία ώρα θα είσαι και πάλι ο εαυτός σου. Επίσης, πρέπει να σου μάθουμε να αλλάζεις μορφές. Κάποιοι το έχουν έμφυτο. Μπορεί να έχεις και κάποιο ιδιαίτερο χάρισμα. Π.χ. εγώ βλέπω το μέλλον, ο Άλεξ ελέγχει τα στοιχεία της φύσης και ο Τζέικ διαθέτει κάποιου είδους ασπίδα…»


	6. The Wolfpack

19.Η ΑΓΕΛΗ

Την επόμενη μέρα, ο Τζέικ με πήγε να γνωρίσω την αγέλη.

«Ο Μπράντ, ο Πολ, ο Έμπρι, η Λία, η Μακένα, ο Σαμ, ο Κουίλ, ο Πίτερ και η Έμιλυ. Παιδιά, από 'δω η Ιζαμπέλλα.» μας σύστησε ο Τζέικ.

«Χαρήκαμε!» είπαν όλοι μαζί, σαν χορωδία.

Ο Έμπρι και ο Πίτερ πλησίασαν πιο κοντά.

«Αυτή είναι η Μπελς που μας έλεγες;» ρώτησε παιχνιδιάρικα ο Πίτερ.

«Που δεν ξέρει ότι την έχεις αποτυπώσει;» συμπλήρωσε ο Έμπρι και ξέσπασαν σε τρανταχτά γέλια.

«Χάρηκα για την γνωριμία, παιδιά.» είπα ξινισμένα.

«Ελάτε παιδιά, μην είστε αγενείς! Η Μπέλς θα γίνει σύντομα μέλος της αγέλης!» τους μάλωσε ο Τζέικ.

«Μπα! Αυτό δεν μας το είχες πει!» είπαν και οι δυο μαζί.

Πήραν τα δυο μου μπράτσα και με τράβηξαν παράμερα.

«Μας επιτρέπεις;» ρώτησαν ευγενικά.

Ξαφνικά, συνειδητοποίησα ότι ο Τζέικ ήταν ο αρχηγός της αγέλης.

«Λοιπόν, Μπέλλα… Εεε, μου επιτρέπεις να σε λέω Μπέλλα έτσι;» ρώτησε ο Έμπρι.

«Ναι, κανένα πρόβλημα.» απάντησα εγώ.

Μου έδειξε ένα κορίτσι της αγέλης.

«Η Λία. Ήταν η πρώην κοπέλα του Τζέικ. Όλοι λένε πως πιστεύει ότι είσαι απειλή για εκείνον, επειδή την χώρισε. Και ζηλεύει. Πολύ» είπε, γουρλώνοντας τα μάτια.

«Τι λες τώρα, Έμπρι;» κορόιδεψε ο Πίτερ.

«Ξέρετε κάτι; Είστε ανόητοι!» ξέσπασα κοροϊδευτικά.

«Τι γίνεται εδώ;» ρώτησε ο Τζέικ, ερχόμενος προς εμάς.

«Τα είχες με την Λία και την χώρισες για μένα;» ρώτησα θυμωμένα τον Τζέικ.

«Βασικά, την χώρισα πριν σε γνωρίσω, Μπελς.» μου απάντησε.

Γύρισε προς τα αγόρια.

«Είστε ανόητοι!»

Εκείνοι γελούσαν ανόητα.

«Θα γίνουμε καλοί φίλοι, Μπέλλα! Τα λέμε!» μου φώναξαν καθώς απομακρυνόμασταν.

«Τώρα, θέλω όσο τίποτα να γίνω λυκάνθρωπος, Τζέικ!» του είπα.

Και τον φίλησα τρυφερά στο μάγουλο.

20.ΑΠΟΦΟΙΤΗΣΗ

«Μπελς, γλυκιά μου, ήρθε η ώρα να ξυπνήσεις!»φώναξε ο μπαμπάς από το κάτω πάτωμα. Γύρισα το κεφάλι μου βαριεστημένα δίπλα μου. Ο Τζέικ ήταν εκεί. Κοιμόταν ήσυχα, ανασαίνοντας και λέγοντας το όνομά μου μέσα στον ύπνο του.

Οι γονείς μας είχαν απαγορεύσει να μένουμε μαζί στο δωμάτιό μου. Όμως, αφού ο μπαμπάς γνώρισε τον Τζέικ και εκείνος υποσχέθηκε ότι δεν θα με αποπλανούσε στον ύπνο μου –κλείσιμο ματιού- αποφασίστηκε να κοιμόμαστε μαζί- και μόνο. Όχι ότι κάναμε τίποτα. Απλώς φλυαρούσαμε. Και αγκαλιαζόμασταν.

Ξαφνικά, θυμήθηκα την ημερομηνία. 15 Ιουνίου. Η μέρα της αποφοίτησης! Πως το ξέχασα;

Σκούντηξα απαλά τον Τζέικ για να ξυπνήσει. Μετά από καμιά δεκαριά σκουντήματα, άρχισα να φωνάζω και να τον ταρακουνάω.

«Ξύπνα, τεμπέλη λύκε! Σήμερα είναι η αποφοίτηση! Ξύπνα, ξύπνα!»

Ξαφνικά, τα μάτια που αγαπούσα περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε στον κόσμο, άνοιξαν.

Το ζεστό σοκολατί των ματιών του με συνεπήρε, έτσι που δεν μπορούσα να ξεκολλήσω τα μάτια μου από πάνω του.

«Καλημέρα, Μπελς!» με καλημέρισε. «Τι ώρα είναι;»

«Η ώρα που θα πάμε για κρέμασμα, αν δε σηκωθείς αμέσως!» τον απείλησα.

Ξαφνικά, θυμήθηκε.

«Η αποφοίτηση! Πωπω!» κοίταξε το βλέμμα μου και ανατρίχιασε. «Ε, τι να σου κάνω! Εσύ ήθελες να ξενυχτήσουμε βλέποντας τα αστέρια!» απολογήθηκε.

«Πρέπει να πάω στο μπάνιο» είπα. «Ετοιμάσου, μέχρι να έρθω»

Καθώς έβγαινα, του έσκασα ένα φιλί.  
>«Καλημέρα!» είπα, χαρίζοντας του το πιο εκτυφλωτικό μου χαμόγελο.<p>

Η αποφοίτηση ήταν μια συνηθισμένη αποφοίτηση. Λόγοι, βραβεία, χειροκροτήματα.

Σε όλη τη διάρκεια της διαδικασίας, το χέρι μου ήταν μπλεγμένο στο δικό του. Δεν ήταν ότι φοβόμουν. Σιγά, ποιος φοβάται την αποφοίτηση; Απλώς ήθελα το ζεστό του χέρι μέσα στο δικό μου.

Κι έτσι, μετά από πολλά ονόματα, άκουσα τον καθηγητή Σάλμπορν

να φωνάζει το όνομά του. Πανικοβλήθηκε στην αρχή, αφού όλοι οι συμμαθητές μας τον κοιτούσαν. Του ψιθύρισα «Καλή τύχη» και ξέμπλεξα απρόθυμα τα χέρια μου από τα χέρια του.

Το χαμόγελό του ήταν σαν ένας κομήτης που ήρθε ξαφνικά στον πλανήτη «Ιζαμπέλλα».

Ήρθε κι κάθισε δίπλα μου, μπλέκοντας πάλι τα δάχτυλά μας.

Ξαφνικά, μετά από μερικά γράμματα ακόμα, ο καθηγητής Σάλμπορν έφτασε στο Σ.

«Σουάν» ακούστηκε η φωνή του καθηγητή από το μικρόφωνο.

Πανικοβλήθηκα, αλλά φρόντισα να μην το δείξω. Η διαδικασία θα κράταγε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, άλλωστε.

Άρχισα να μετράω αντίστροφα από το 100, για να μην πάθω κρίση υστερίας.

Μόλις πήρα το δίπλωμά μου, πήγα σχεδόν τρέχοντας στη θέση μου, μπλέκοντας ξανά τα δάχτυλά μου με τα δικά του.

Είχε νυχτώσει. Ο Τζέικ μόλις είχε έρθει. Άκουσα τη ζεστή του φωνή να καληνυχτίζει τον μπαμπά μου, καθώς ανέβαινε τις σκάλες.

Ο μπαμπάς μου ακόμα δεν μπορούσε να χωνέψει ότι ο Τζέικ σχεδόν κάθε βράδυ κοιμόταν εδώ. Κοιμόταν, τρόπος του λέγειν. Δεν κοιμόμασταν, ακριβώς. Μιλάγαμε, μετράγαμε τα αστέρια, κοιτάζαμε το φεγγάρι και άλλα τέτοια σαχλά ρομαντικά. Τα ξημερώματα κοιμόμασταν. Αγκαλιά. Αυτό που με εκνεύριζε πολύ ήταν ότι ο Τζέικ δεν φορούσε ποτέ πυτζάμες όταν έμενε εδώ. Το μόνο που φορούσε ήταν μια φόρμα. Έμενε γυμνός από τη μέση και πάνω. Όχι ότι αυτό με πείραζε. Το βράδυ, που κοιμόμασταν αγκαλιά, δεν χρειαζόμουν κουβέρτα. Την πρώτη-και τελευταία- φορά που χρησιμοποίησα κουβέρτα, ήταν η πρώτη βραδιά του Τζέικ στο δωμάτιό μου. Καθώς αγκαλιαστήκαμε, εγώ ξαφνικά άρχισα να ιδρώνω και να κοκκινίζω. Και από τότε, χρησιμοποιώ τον Τζέικ, που είναι χίλιες φορές καλύτερος κι από την ζεστότερη κουβέρτα.

Η πόρτα χτύπησε απαλά.

«Μπελς; Κοιμάσαι;» ρώτησε.

«Όχι, βέβαια! Μπορούσα να κοιμηθώ χωρίς να δω εσένα;»

Καθίσαμε στο ξύλινο πάτωμα το δωματίου μου, μπροστά από τον τοίχο, που ήταν υπενδεδυμένος με γυαλί. Εκεί είχε εισχωρήσει το παράθυρο. Ήμουν ευγνώμων σε αυτόν που σκέφτηκε να κάνει πρωτότυπο το παράθυρό μου. Είχα θέα στην λίμνη Μπέθουαρκερ, την πιο βαθειά λίμνη στην Αριζόνα. Ο ουρανός φαινόταν ξάστερος απόψε, έτσι είπα να το εκμεταλλευτώ και να αρχίσω το μέτρημα.

Ο Τζέικ είχε ήδη ξεκινήσει.

Έμπλεξε το χέρι μου στο ζεστό του χέρι και με αγκάλιασε από τους ώμους. Ένιωθα να λιώνω, σαν σοκολάτα στον ήλιο. Ξαφνικά, πρόσεξα ότι φορούσε ήδη τη φόρμα του.

«Μακάρι αυτή η στιγμή να μην τέλειωνε ποτέ…» είπαμε σχεδόν ταυτόχρονα, σαν να σκεφτόμασταν ακριβώς το ίδιο.

«Σ'αγαπώ» του είπα, κοιτάζοντας τον στα μάτια.

Και έγειρα το κεφάλι μου στους ώμους του, πιο ευτυχισμένη από ποτέ.

21.ΔΙΑΚΟΠΕΣ

«Μπελς, αγάπη μου, ξύπνα!» φώναζε ο Τζέικ καθώς με σκούνταγε.

«Καλημέρα!» είπα. «Τι ώρα είναι;»

«Έλα, σήκω! Είναι καλοκαίρι!»

Σηκώθηκα και πήγα να τον αγκαλιάσω. Η αγκαλιά του ήταν ζεστή, όπως πάντα. Τα υπέροχα μάτια του, είχαν ένα ζεστό σοκολατί. Χάθηκα μέσα τους. Ξαφνικά, το βλέμμα μου έπεσε πάνω στο ρολόι. Ήταν πέντε το πρωί. Τα μάτια μου είχαν γουρλώσει.

«Ιζαμπέλλα;» έλεγε γεμάτος αγωνία. «Είσαι καλά;»

«Όχι» απάντησα «πως περιμένεις να είμαι καλά όταν με ξυπνάς στις πέντε το πρωί;»

«Σε ξύπνησα για να δούμε μαζί τον ήλιο» μου είπε. «Μετά, ξανακοιμήσου.»

Με σήκωσε στα χέρια του και κατευθυνθήκαμε προς το παράθυρο.

Αρχίσαμε να μιλάμε, καθώς περιμέναμε, αγκαλιασμένοι. Αυτό το κάναμε σχεδόν κάθε μέρα. Σηκωνόμασταν, δηλαδή με σήκωνε με το ζόρι σχεδόν, και βλέπαμε τον ήλιο να ανατέλλει.

«Σ'αγαπώ» ψιθύρισε στο αυτί μου. «Το ξέρω» απάντησα.

«Λες και δεν το ήξερες!» μου είπε, έκπληκτος.

Ξαφνικά, τα μάτια του έγιναν χαρούμενα.

«Τζέικ; Αγάπη μου, είσαι καλά;» ρώτησα.

«Ναι. Μια χαρά!» μου είπε χαρούμενα.«Λοιπόν, Ιζαμπέλλα, έχω να σου κάνω μια πρόταση.»

Πανικοβλήθηκα.

«Τι πρόταση; Γάμου;» ρώτησα αστειευόμενη.

«Όχι. Αλλά θα γίνει κι αυτό. Στην ώρα του.» είπε.

Τα μάτια του έπεσαν στο πρόσωπό μου. Γέλασε.

«Αν έβλεπες το πρόσωπό σου αυτή τη στιγμή…» σταμάτησε απότομα, κοιτώντας με ξανά.«Λοιπόν, θα ήθελες να έρθεις μαζί με την οικογένειά μου στην Αμερική για διακοπές;»

Στην Αμερική; Δεν νομίζω. Πολλά ταξίδια έκανα για φέτος.

Οι γονείς μου δεν θα μου το επέτρεπαν. Όμως, αν προσπαθούσα και έκανα πολλές θυσίες, θα τους έπειθα. Έτσι νόμιζα, δηλαδή…

«Όχι!» η φωνή του πατέρα μου αντήχησε δυνατά στο μικρό δωμάτιο. «Αποκλείεται! Τέρμα τα ταξίδια για φέτος!»

«Μπαμπά, είμαι 18 χρονών. Μεγάλωσα πια! Δεν νομίζεις ότι θα έπρεπε να μου συμπεριφέρεσαι ανάλογα; Πιστεύω ότι η ελευθερία μου έχει εξαπλωθεί. Είμαι αρκετά μεγάλη ώστε να ταξιδέψω και αρκετά ώριμη. Άλλωστε, δεν θα είμαι μόνη μου.»

Έπρεπε να είχα επισημάνει από την αρχή ότι θα ερχόταν κι ο Τζέικ. Θα ήταν πιο εύκολο να τον πείσω.

«Τότε, αλλάζουν τα πράγματα.» γύρισε το κεφάλι του προς τον Τζέικ.

«Νεαρέ, σε καθιστώ υπεύθυνο για την σωματική ακεραιότητα της κόρης μου.»

«Μάλιστα, κύριε. Αν και δεν είπα ποτέ το αντίθετο. Δουλειά μου είναι να προστατεύω την Μπελς από την κακή της τύχη.»

Μου έκλεισε το μάτι. Και οι δυο ξέραμε τι εννοούσε.

Αφού πήραμε την έγκριση του πατέρα μου, αρχίσαμε να κάνουμε ετοιμασίες. Ρούχα, βαλίτσες, εισιτήρια και όλα τα συναφή. Η Κέιτ, η αδελφή του Τζέικ, μέλλουσα κουνιάδα μου και νυν καλύτερή μου φίλη, ήταν καταχαρούμενη που θα ερχόμουν μαζί τους.

Η μεγάλη μέρα έφτασε. Μετά από μια βδομάδα, που ζήτησα την άδεια των γονιών μου, ήταν η πτήση μας για Αμερική. Η οικογένειά μου θα ερχόταν μαζί μας στο αεροδρόμιο, για να μας αποχαιρετήσουν.

Καθώς περιμέναμε την οικογένεια Μπλακ να μας επισκεφτεί, εμείς καθόμασταν μπροστά στην πόρτα, με τις βαλίτσες τριγύρω μας.

Όταν φτάσαμε στο αεροδρόμιο, χαιρέτησα τους γονείς μου και μαζί με την οικογένεια Μπλακ, ανέβηκα στο αεροπλάνο. Ονειροπολούσα, αν και ένιωθα το χέρι του μέσα στην παλάμη μου.

«Καλό μας ταξίδι, Μπελς» μου ψιθύρισε.

Καθίσαμε στις θέσεις μας, με το αεροπλάνο να δονείτο επικίνδυνα. Καθώς απογειωνόταν, τα πάντα έξω από το παράθυρο μετατρέπονταν σε ένα μικροσκοπικό τοπίο για μικρόβια. Καθώς παρακολουθούσα εκστασιασμένη έξω, με πήρε ο ύπνος. Αλλά ένιωθα το χέρι μου μέσα στη ζεστή του παλάμη.

9


	7. Transformation

22.ΜΕΤΑΜΟΡΦΩΣΗ

Α/Ν:Τελικά δεν πήγαν Αμερική.Λάθος μουυ!Enjoy!

Μετά από μια εβδομάδα, είχα προσαρμοστεί πλήρως και περνούσα υπέροχα κοντά του. Εκείνος ήταν πολύ γλυκός, αλλά και ανήσυχος, χωρίς να ξέρω το γιατί. Έτσι, αποφάσισα να τον ρωτήσω.

Το βράδυ, είχαμε αποφασίσει να πάμε μια βόλτα στην παραλία. Η τέλεια ευκαιρία για ερωτήσεις!

Περπατούσαμε στην παραλία, αγκαλιασμένοι. Καθίσαμε στην άμμο και αρχίσαμε να μετράμε τα αστέρια.

«Μπελς…» είπε ο Τζέικ.

«Ναι;» ρώτησα

«Είσαι το πολυτιμότερο κομμάτι της ζωής μου. Σ'αγαπώ.»

«Κι εσύ είσαι το ίδιο για μένα.» είπα κοκκινίζοντας.

Τη συζήτησή μας διέκοψε η θάλασσα. Βασικά, κάποιος που ερχόταν από την θάλασσα. Ξαφνικά, αναγνώρισα την σιλουέτα του Μαξ. Τα κόκκινα μάτια του, το σαρδόνιο χαμόγελό του, το λευκό, παγωμένο δέρμα του.

Αρχίσαμε να τρέχουμε, όταν ξαφνικά, έπεσα κάτω. Ένιωσα τη σκιά του από πάνω μου. Τότε, το χέρι μου άρχισε να πονάει. Πολύ. Σαν φωτιά που με έκαιγε. Ο πόνος ήταν τόσο αφόρητος, που λιποθύμησα.

«Μπελς; Μπελς, αγάπη μου, είσαι καλά;»

Η φωνή του τρύπαγε τα αυτιά μου. Ξαφνικά, ένιωσα μια αλλαγή στον οργανισμό μου. Το δέρμα μου έκαιγε. Άγγιξα την καρδιά μου. Χτυπούσε δυνατά, δυνατά και γρήγορα.

«Τζέικ;» ρώτησα.

«Ναι, αγάπη μου, εδώ είμαι, δίπλα σου.» μου απάντησε.

Έμπλεξα τα δάχτυλά μου με τα δικά του. Τότε, άκουσα άλλη μια γνώριμη φωνή.

«Μπορείς να σηκωθείς τώρα, Ιζαμπέλλα. Είσαι μια χαρά.» είπε ο Κλάους.

Κοίταξα τον Κλάους.

«Κλάους… Εϊμαι…» άρχισα να λέω αδύναμα. Η φωνή μου μου φάνηκε ξένη.

«Ναι, Μπελς, είσαι λυκάνθρωπος. Σε δάγκωσε. Παραλίγο να σε χάσω» απάντησε ο Τζέικ.

«Φέρε μου έναν καθρέπτη, σε παρακαλώ.» είπα στον Τζέικ.

Εκείνος εξαφανίστηκε για ένα λεπτό. Συνειδητοποίησα ότι έβλεπα τα πάντα θολά. Ανοιγόκλεισα για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα τα μάτια μου και ξεθόλωσαν. Όταν είδα ξανά καθαρά, είδα στον καθρέπτη το είδωλό μου. Με κοίταζε μια υπέροχη γυναίκα, με καστανοκόκκινο δέρμα και υπέροχα, λεία, μακριά μαλλιά. Αποκλείεται αυτή η άγνωστη να ήμουν εγώ. Εκείνος ήρθε κοντά μου και με έπιασε από τη μέση.

«Καλώς ήρθες στον κόσμο μου, Μπελς. Από τώρα είσαι μέλος της αγέλης!» μου είπε και με φίλησε τρυφερά.


	8. Training

23.ΕΚΠΑΙΔΕΥΣΗ

_Δυο εβδομάδες μετά την μεταμόρφωση της Ιζαμπέλλα σε λυκάνθρωπο…_

Οι γονείς μου δεν ήξεραν ότι είχα επιστρέψει. Και δεν ήθελα να το μάθουν πριν το τέλος των διακοπών, που υποτίθεται βρισκόμασταν στο εξωτερικό. Δεν ήθελα να με δουν. Να δουν την αλλαγή πάνω μου. Θα καταλάβαιναν ότι κάτι πήγαινε στραβά.

Η ζωή μου κυλούσε υπέροχα δίπλα του. Ήμουν χαρούμενη, ευτυχισμένη. Κάθε πρωί, όπως πάντα, άλλωστε, σηκωνόμασταν για να δούμε την ανατολή. Το βράδυ, πάλι, ξενυχτούσαμε για να μετρήσουμε τα αστέρια.

Η Κέιτ, μου έλεγε συνέχεια πόσο όμορφη ήμουν, ενώ η σχέση μου με την Μελίσα βελτιωνόταν όλο και περισσότερο.

Ένα πρωί, καθώς τρώγαμε πρωινό, ο Άλεξ έθεσε το θέμα της εκπαίδευσής μου στο τραπέζι.

_Ποιας εκπαίδευσης;_ αναρωτήθηκα.

Η απορία μου λύθηκε αμέσως από τον ίδιο τον Άλεξ.

«Πατέρα, η Ιζαμπέλλα είναι νεογέννητη λυκάνθρωπος και πρέπει να εκπαιδευτεί. Πρέπει να μάθει εάν διαθέτει κάποιο ιδιαίτερο χάρισμα. Επίσης, πρέπει να της διδάξουμε να εναλλάσσει μορφές και-»

«Αυτό μπορώ να το αναλάβω εγώ.» τον διέκοψε ο Τζέικ και μου έκλεισε το μάτι.

Ο Κλάους όμως είχε αντίθετη γνώμη.

«Τζέικ» είπε «ο Άλεξ έχει περισσότερη πείρα στους νεογέννητους λυκανθρώπους. Θα ήταν καλός δάσκαλος για την Ιζαμπέλλα.»

Ο Κλάους στράφηκε προς εμένα.

«Συμφωνείς;» ρώτησε, με ένα βλέμμα που προφανώς μου ζητούσε άδεια.

«Βέβαια. Πότε ξεκινάμε;»

Καθώς ετοιμαζόμουν, η πόρτα χτύπησε απαλά.

«Μπελς, εγώ είμαι» είπε ο Τζέικ.

«Πέρασε» του απάντησα.

Με κοίταξε επιδοκιμαστικά.

«Για νεογέννητη, είστε πού όμορφη, δεσποινίς» μου είπε, γελώντας.

«Ευχαριστώ πολύ» είπα ειρωνικά « είστε ο πρώτος που μου το λέει!»

Τον κοίταξα μελαγχολικά.

«Πρέπει να φύγω»

Κατευθύνθηκα προς την πόρτα. Πριν προλάβω να φύγω, εκείνος με έπιασε από το μπράτσο και με τράβηξε κοντά του.

Πίεσε τα χείλη του απαλά στα δικά μου.

«Σ'αγαπώ» είπε.

«Είσαι η ζωή μου τώρα» είπα και κλείδωσα τα χέρια μου γύρω του.

«Μπράβο, Μπελς!» με ενθάρρυνε ο Πίτερ.

Η μεταμόρφωση ήταν σε μένα πολύ εύκολη. Σαν να το είχα έμφυτο. Ξαφνικά, θυμήθηκα τα λόγια της Κέιτ, όταν μου περιέγραφε την διαδικασία της μεταμόρφωσης.

_«Πρέπει να σου μάθουμε να αλλάζεις μορφές. Κάποιοι το έχουν έμφυτο. Μπορεί να έχεις και κάποιο ιδιαίτερο χάρισμα. Π.χ. εγώ βλέπω το μέλλον, ο Άλεξ ελέγχει τα στοιχεία της φύσης και ο Τζέικ διαθέτει κάποιου είδους ασπίδα…»_

Ξαφνικά, αναφώνησα, εκστασιασμένη. Ο Άλεξ βρέθηκε αστραπιαία δίπλα μου.

«Ιζαμπέλλα; Είσαι καλά;» μου είπε, με την ανησυχία να διακρίνεται στο πρόσωπό του.

«Βρήκα το χάρισμά μου!» αναρώτησα.

Με κοίταξε ερωτηματικά.

«Τι;» τον κοίταξα μπερδεμένη.

«Ποιο είναι το χάρισμά σου;»

«Η εναλλαγή μορφών!»

Ο Πίτερ και ο Έμπρι με πλησίασαν χαρούμενα.

«Μπέλλα, καλώς ήρθες στην αγέλη!» μου είπαν και οι δυο μαζί.

«Ευχαριστώ, παιδιά! Ανυπομονώ να σας υπερασπιστώ σε μάχη!»

3


	9. Birthday

24.ΓΕΝΕΘΛΙΑ

_Λίγες μέρες πριν τα γενέθλια της Ιζαμπέλλα…_

«Έλεος πια, Κέιτ! Πες μου!» ξέσπασα άλλη μια φορά εκείνο το πρωί.  
>«Αφού θα το μάθω που θα το μάθω ας το μάθω καλύτερα από σένα, να τελειώνουμε πια!»<p>

«Ιζαμπέλλα, κατάλαβέ με! Είναι έκπληξη! Θα μάθεις σε λίγες μέρες!»

Βέβαια, μαλώναμε, χάρη στον Τζέικ. Πάλι. Άλλη μια έκπληξη. Αν και σχεδόν ήξερα με τι είχε σχέση. Τα γενέθλιά μου πλησίαζαν. Γινόμουν 19. Δυστυχώς…

Μόλις ξύπνησα το πρωί, ο Τζέικ είχε μόλις ξυπνήσει και με παρατηρούσε.

«Καλημέρα, Μπελς! Χρόνια σου πολλά!» μου είπε, μόλις ανασηκώθηκα για να τον αγκαλιάσω.

«Τζέικ… Ευχαριστώ. Ελπίζω να μην ετοιμάζετε καμιά μεγαλειώδη γιορτή πάλι;» Τα καταστροφικά γενέθλια του Σέιν στριφογύριζαν μέσα στο κεφάλι μου.

«Μην ανησυχείς.» είπε, αφού μάντεψε τι σκεφτόμουν.«Θα είναι τα καλύτερα γενέθλια της ζωής σου.»

«Και βέβαια θα είναι» απάντησα, πριν κλειδώσω τα χέρια μου γύρω από τον λαιμό του, « αφού θα έχω εσένα. Εσύ είσαι το πολυτιμότερο δώρο μου.»

Χαμογέλασε πλατιά, πριν ακουμπήσει τα χείλη του απαλά στα δικά μου…

Καθώς κατεβήκαμε για πρωινό, παρατήρησα ότι όλοι παρατηρούσαν το πρόσωπό μου. Μια χορωδία από «Χρόνια πολλά, Μπελς» μας υποδέχτηκε στην κουζίνα. Παρατήρησα ότι η αγέλη βρισκόταν εδώ. Καθώς τους πλησίαζα για να τους αγκαλιάσω, μια μεγάλη αγκαλιά από χέρια με τύλιξε και με κράτησαν εκεί.

Όταν ελευθερώθηκα, αγκάλιασα έναν έναν με την σειρά. Όταν έφτασα στην αγέλη, ο Έμπρι και ο Πίτερ μου έδωσαν ένα μικρό πακέτο. «Χρόνια πολλά, Μπέλλα!» μου είπαν και με αγκάλιασαν.

«Ευχαριστώ πολύ, παιδιά!» αναφώνησα και κοίταξα τον Τζέικ.

«Έκπληξη!» αναφώνησε.

Άνοιξα το μικρό πακέτο. Μέσα βρισκόταν το φυλαχτό της φυλής. Τους κοίταξα ερωτηματικά. Ξαφνικά, κοίταξα την αγέλη έναν προς έναν. Όλοι φορούσαν το ίδιο φυλαχτό στον λαιμό τους. Έτσι, το φόρεσα κι εγώ. Ένιωσα μια πρωτόγνωρη δύναμη μέσα μου, μια ζεστασιά που δεν είχα ξανανιώσει. Ξαφνικά, συνειδητοποίησα ότι το χέρι του Τζέικ πάνω στο μπράτσο μου.

Όλο το απόγευμα, ήμουν στα χέρια της Κέιτ, η οποία ήταν εξπέρ σε ότι αφορούσε το θέμα μόδα. Μου έδωσε ένα υπέροχο φόρεμα, αν κι εμένα μου φαινόταν υπερβολικό. Μετά την «μεταμόρφωσή », κοιτάξα τον καθρέφτη. Με κοίταζε μια άγνωστη.

«Κέιτ, σε ευχαριστώ. Για όλα.» είπα, καθώς κρεμάστηκα στον λαιμό της. Εκείνη ήταν ήδη έτοιμη. Κατεβήκαμε στο σαλόνι, το οποίο μόνο σαλόνι δεν ήταν.

Οι καναπέδες, τα τραπέζια και οι καρέκλες είχαν μυστηριωδώς εξαφανιστεί. Το σαλόνι είχε μετατραπεί κυριολεκτικά σε κλαμπ.

Αναγνώρισα τις συμμαθήτριές μου από το σχολείο, οι οποίες φαινόταν να μην προσέχουν καμιά αλλαγή πάνω μου.

Αργότερα, ο Τζέικ μου χάρισε το δώρο του. Περάσαμε όλη τη νύχτα μαζί, αν εξαιρέσεις τα διαλείμματα που κάναμε για να χορέψω με τα αδέλφια του.

Ο Σέιν ήταν ανεπίδεκτος στο χορό. Με πάτησε πολλές φορές, ενώ ο Άλεξ ήταν πιο κομψός.

Μετά το πάρτυ, ήμουν πολύ κουρασμένη. Ο Τζέικ με άφησε να κοιμηθώ στην αγκαλιά του, καθώς με μετέφερε στο δωμάτιο.

Λίγο αργότερα, ένιωσα την αγκαλιά του γύρω μου…


	10. Rival

25.ΑΝΤΙΖΗΛΟΣ

Άνοιξα τα μάτια μου και κοίταξα δίπλα μου. Βρισκόταν ακόμα εδώ. Τα χέρια μας ήταν ακόμα μπλεγμένα από χθες το βράδυ. Κοίταξα το πρόσωπό του. Ήταν γαλήνιο, όπως τον γνώρισα. Ψιθύριζε το όνομά μου- πάλι. Ακούμπησα το κεφάλι μου στο στήθος του, προσπαθώντας να ξεχωρίσω τον γρήγορο χτύπο της καρδιάς του. Αιφνιδιάστηκα, καθώς με αγκάλιασε, σε μια αποπνικτική αγκαλιά. Δεν μπορούσα να ανασάνω. Έβαλα το χέρι μου στο μάγουλό του και τον κοίταξα. Τα μάτια του ήταν ανοιχτά.

«Καλημέρα, Μπελς» είπε και με φίλησε στο μέτωπο.

«Καλημέρα» απάντησα, κρατώντας ακόμα το πρόσωπό του ανάμεσα στα χέρια μου. «Πως κοιμήθηκες;»

«Μια χαρά» είπε, καθώς χασμουρήθηκε. Με κοίταξε στα μάτια για μια στιγμή, που μου φάνηκε αιώνας. Τον κοίταξα σκεπτική.

«Τι;» είπε, καθώς παρατήρησε ότι τον κοίταζα.

«Όχι, τίποτα. Απλώς αναρωτιόμουν αν λέω κι εγώ το όνομά σου μέσα στον ύπνο μου…» απάντησα, γελώντας.

Το σκέφτηκε για μια στιγμή.

«Όχι, Μπελς, εσύ στον ύπνο σου λες πολύ πιο ενδιαφέροντα πράγματα από το όνομά μου…»

Όπως;» τον προέτρεψα.

«Ξαφνικά, ξέσπασε σε τρανταχτά γέλια. Έσμιξα τα φρύδια μου. «Τι είπα και ήταν τόσο αστείο;»

«Να…» είπε, καθώς το γέλιο του κόπηκε. « Είχες πει ότι… με αγαπάς.»

Τον κοίταξα παραξενεμένη. «Αυτό το ήξερες ήδη, φαντάζομαι. Και λοιπόν;»

«Μην βιάζεσαι! Τώρα έρχεται το γέλιο. Μετά, είπες ότι θέλεις να με παντρευτείς!» Άρχισε να γελάει πάλι. Εγώ είχα κοκκινίσει.

Ώστε, μετά από τόσα χρόνια, αυτή η «οικογενειακή κατάρα» δεν είχε μειωθεί ούτε στο ελάχιστο. Η μητέρα μου, ο πατέρας μου και όλοι μου οι συγγενείς μιλούσαν στον ύπνο τους, σαν εμένα. Ντρεπόμουν τόσο πολύ, που ήθελα να ανοίξει η γη να με καταπιεί. Ο Τζέικ πρόσεξε το κοκκίνισμα μου και με αγκάλιασε τρυφερά.

«Έλα, Μπελ, μην το παίρνεις τόσο βαριά! Δεν έχει τόση σημασία πια.» εξήγησε. «Είμαστε ακόμα μικροί για γάμο, δεν συμφωνείς;»

Έγνεψα καταφατικά.

«Εμένα μου αρκεί να είμαι μαζί σου.» είπα, καθώς άγγιζα τα χείλη του.

Κατεβήκαμε για πρωινό, όπως πάντα. Μας καλημέρισαν όλοι. Πήγαμε και καθίσαμε στις συνηθισμένες μας θέσεις δίπλα στην Κέιτ και τον Άλεξ. Η Εσμέ με καλημέρισε με μια αγκαλιά και χτύπησε τα χέρια της, για να κάνουμε ησυχία. Δεκατέσσερα ζευγάρια μάτια καρφώθηκαν πάνω της.

«Σήμερα το πρωί, ήρθε ένα γράμμα από την ανιψιά μου, την Νάντια. Θα έρθει σύντομα για επίσκεψη.» Η Εσμέ έστρεψε το βλέμμα της σε μένα.

«Θα χαρείς να της γνωρίσεις, Ιζαμπέλλα. Είναι πάνω κάτω στην ηλικία σου. Της έγραψα για σένα. Θέλει πολύ να σε γνωρίσει.»

Μετά από λίγο καιρό, εμφανίστηκε η Νάντια. Καθώς αγκάλιασε τον Τζέικ, μου φάνηκε ότι η αγκαλιά κράτησε για μεγαλύτερο διάστημα από ότι θα έπρεπε. Καθώς την κοίταξα, το βλέμμα της έγινε εχθρικό. Νόμιζα ότι ήταν της φαντασίας μου. Μόλις ελευθερώθηκε από την αγκαλιά της, ο Τζέικ ήρθε δίπλα μου. Με έπιασε από την μέση και με τράβηξε κοντά του.

«Τι κοιτάζεις;» , με ρώτησε παραξενεμένος. Ακολούθησε το βλέμμα μου. Ένα αυτάρεσκο χαμόγελο απλώθηκε στο πρόσωπό του.

«Ω, Μπελς! Σε παρακαλώ! Ζηλεύεις τη Νάντια;» Μετά από μια στιγμιαία παύση, τα χείλη του ακουμπούσαν το αυτί μου.

«Είσαι πολύ όμορφη, Μπελς. Είσαι _η δική μου_ Μπελς.» είπε και με φίλησε στο μάγουλο.

Η Νάντια ήταν ξανθιά, με καστανό δέρμα και υπέροχα, μακριά, λεία, κατάξανθα μαλλιά. Ήταν λεπτή. Και προπάντων, ήταν όμορφη. Πολύ, πολύ όμορφη. Ο Τζέικ δεν φάνηκε να την προσέχει, όταν περνούσε μπροστά του. Εκείνη συνέχεια προσπαθούσε να τον ξεμοναχιάσει. Αλλά εγώ - πολύ σοφά- δεν τον άφηνα μόνο του.

Αν και δεν είχα κανέναν απολύτως λόγο να ζηλεύω την ανιψιά της Εσμέ, η – αναθεματισμένη- γυναικεία μου διαίσθηση μου έλεγε ότι αυτή κάτι ήθελε. Το καταλάβαινα από τον τρόπο του τον κοίταζε.

Ήμουν διατεθειμένη να δώσω μάχη για εκείνον. Δεν θα τον άφηνα να φύγει τόσο εύκολα. Δεν ήθελα, κιόλας. Τον αγαπούσα. Ήταν όλη μου η ζωή. Κι αυτός, ένιωθε το ίδιο για μένα. Το έβλεπα μέσα στα μάτια του, στον τρόπο που μου έλεγε «σ'αγαπώ»…

4


	11. An old friend

27.ΕΝΑΣ ΦΙΛΟΣ ΑΠΟ ΤΑ ΠΑΛΙΑ

Ήταν πια Σεπτέμβρης. Έπρεπε να επιστρέψω στο σπίτι. Είχα πάρει τους γονείς μου τηλέφωνο, για να τους ενημερώσω για «την επιστροφή μου». Επίσης, έπρεπε να μάθουν για τον επικείμενο γάμο μου. Αν και, απλώς θα τους το ανακοίνωνα. Ήμουν πια ενήλικη, δεν χρειαζόμουν άδεια.

Στο δρόμο της επιστροφής, ακούγαμε μουσική και φλυαρούσαμε. Ο Τζέικ είχε προσφερθεί να με γυρίσει εκείνος σπίτι, εφόσον είχα πολλές αποσκευές και αφετέρου, έπρεπε να ανακοινώσουμε τα καθέκαστα στους γονείς μου. Ακόμα θυμόμουν τις αντιδράσεις της μέλλουσας οικογένειάς μου, όταν έμαθαν για την πρόταση γάμου. Η Κέιτ το ήξερε ήδη.

«Συγχαρητήρια!» φώναξε γεμάτος χαρά ο Σέιν και με έσφιξε σε μια σφιχτή αγκαλιά-ακριβώς όπως και όλη η οικογένεια. Η Εσμέ ήταν πιο συγκρατημένη στις αντιδράσεις της. Με αγκάλιασε απαλά και με φίλησε στο μέτωπο. «Καλώς ήρθες στην οικογένεια, κόρη μου!»

Η βραδιά τελείωσε, με το να παρακολουθούμε τα αρσενικά αδέρφια Μπλακ να παλεύουν μεταξύ τους- για διασκέδαση, όπως με πληροφόρησαν. Κάποια στιγμή, βρέθηκα αντιμέτωπη με τον Σέιν.

«Δεν θα σε πονέσω πολύ, Ιζαμπέλλα.» μου είπε γελώντας.

«Μάλλον, αυτό πρέπει να το πω εγώ!» ανταπάντησα.

Τον έσφιξα σφιχτά, με κίνδυνο να του σπάσω τα πλευρά. Ευτυχώς δεν έπαθε τίποτα.

Είχαμε φτάσει έξω από το σπίτι μου. Πριν το καταλάβω, ο Τζέικ είχε ανοίξει την πόρτα μου και μου έδινε το χέρι του για να με βοηθήσει να κατέβω.

«Πιστεύεις ότι θα φωνάξουν αρκετά οι δικοί μου;» τον ρώτησα αγωνιώντας.

«Όχι, δεν θα φωνάξουν καθόλου. Αντιθέτως… θα χαρούν.»

Τον κοίταξα ερωτηματικά, ζητώντας του να με διαφωτίσει.

«Ρώτησα την Κέιτ πριν φύγουμε.»

Πήγαμε στο πίσω μέρος του αυτοκινήτου, για αν πάρουμε τις αποσκευές μου.

«Περίμενε. Κάτσε να σε βοηθήσω. Είναι πολλά.» είπα.

«Είμαι μια χαρά.» με πληροφόρησε «Άλλωστε, δεν είναι βαριά.»

Ήμασταν έξω από την πόρτα. Έβγαλα το κλειδί από την τσέπη μου και άνοιξα. Καθώς κατευθυνθήκαμε προς το σαλόνι, αντίκρισα κάποιον που μου είχε λείψει, κάποιον που είχα κλάψει πολύ όταν χωριστήκαμε. Τον παλιό μου φίλο. Τον Έντουαρντ Κάλεν.

Τα κλειδιά έπεσαν από τα χέρια μου. Το δεκαπεντάχρονο αγόρι που με κοιτούσε σοκαρισμένο ήταν ο παλιός μου φίλος, Έντουαρντ, όπου ένα μυστικό που δεν ήθελε να μοιραστεί μαζί μου ήταν η αιτία να χωριστούμε. Ο Έντουαρντ ήταν λίγα μέτρα μακριά μου. Δεν κοιτούσε εμένα. Κοιτούσε τον Τζέικομπ. Κάτι σαν γρύλισμα βγήκε από το στήθος του.

«Τζέικ» ψιθύρισα, για να με ακούσει μόνο εκείνος «τι συμβαίνει;»

«Θα σου εξηγήσω αργότερα, Μπέλλα.» ψιθύρισε «Στο δωμάτιο.»

Έκανα ένα βήμα μπροστά και αγκάλιασα απαλά τον Έντουαρντ.

«Έντουαρντ!» είπα χαρούμενα, όταν τον απελευθέρωσα από την αγκαλιά μου. «Γύρισες!»

«Ναι, Μπέλλα, γύρισα! Μετακομίσαμε στην Αριζόνα!» Απομακρύνθηκα από τον Τζέικ, για να μιλήσω με αυτό το αγόρι που γνώριζα, αλλά φαινομενικά μου ήταν άγνωστο.

Μέσα σε μία ώρα, μου είχε διηγηθεί τι έκανε από τότε που χωριστήκαμε. Οι αδελφές του, Ρόζαλι και Άλις, με τις οποίες περνούσαμε αρκετό χρόνο, όταν ο Έντουαρντ έλειπε, ήταν 20 ετών. Ήταν δίδυμες. Η Άλις, μελαχρινή, λεπτή και η Ρόζαλι, ξανθιά. Τα ίδια χαρακτηριστικά, τα ίδια ενδιαφέροντα. Δυο ίδιοι κόσμοι. Ποτέ δεν βαριόμουν την παρέα τους. Είχαν πολλά να μου πουν και οι δυο μαζί και η κάθε μια ξεχωριστά.

Όση ώρα μιλούσαμε, ο Τζέικομπ ήταν δίπλα μου, ανέκφραστος.

Όταν έφυγε ο Έντουαρντ, ο Τζέικομπ σηκώθηκε μαζί μου κι πήγαμε να μιλήσουμε σους γονείς μου.

«Μαμά, μπαμπά, ελπίζω αυτό που θα σας πω να μην σας έρθει ξαφνικό.» Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα, πριν ξεστομίσω την λέξη.

«_Παντρεύομαι_» και τους έδειξα το δαχτυλίδι στον αριστερό μου παράμεσο.

Ο πατέρας μου στριφογύριζε τα μάτια του μια σε μένα και μια στον Τζέικομπ.

«Τι να πω…» είπε τελικά «Η ώρα η καλή, κόρη μου. Με την ευχή μου.»

Έτρεξα και τον αγκάλιασα. «Σ'ευχαριστώ πολύ, μπαμπά.»

Γύρισε προς τον Τζέικομπ. «Ελπίζω να την κάνεις ευτυχισμένη.»

«Αυτό ζητάτε; Το μόνο εύκολο!» γέλασε.

Πήγα δίπλα του και τον αγκάλιασα. «Εμείς να πηγαίνουμε» είπα και κατευθυνθήκαμε, αγκαλιασμένοι και γεμάτοι ευτυχία στο δωμάτιό μου…


	12. Between two worlds

27.ΑΝΑΜΕΣΑ ΣΕ ΔΥΟ ΚΟΣΜΟΥΣ

Μόλις μπήκαμε στο δωμάτιο, ο Τζέικομπ έκλεισε και κλείδωσε την πόρτα. Τον κοίταξα παραξενεμένη.

«Τι συμβαίνει;» ρώτησα «Μας κυνηγάει κανείς;»

Κάθισα στο κρεβάτι και περίμενα να μιλήσει. Μετά από λίγη ώρα, κάθισε δίπλα μου.

Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα, πριν μιλήσει. «Μπέλλα, τότε που χωριστήκατε με τον φίλο σου, τον… Έντουαρντ…» δυσκολεύτηκε πολύ να προφέρει το όνομά του «Σου έδωσε κάποια εξήγηση όταν χωριστήκατε;»

«Όχι» απάντησα «απλώς μου είπε ότι ήταν επικίνδυνο να είμαι κοντά του και ότι έπρεπε να απομακρυνθούμε.» Μετά από μια στιγμή, μίλησε εκείνος.

«Μπέλλα, θα σου εξηγήσει εκείνος αυτό που δεν σου εξήγησε τότε, πίστεψέ με. Απλώς, περίμενε μέχρι αύριο.» είπε και βγήκε από το παράθυρο, πριν προλάβω να τον σταματήσω.

«Θα επιστρέψω» ψιθύρισε και χάθηκε στη νύχτα.

ΤΖΕΪΚΟΜΠ ΜΠΛΑΚ

Μόλις βγήκα έξω, πήγα να βρω τον Έντουαρντ. Ακολούθησα εύκολα τη μυρωδιά του. Ευτυχώς, περπατούσε ακόμα.

«Έντουαρντ!» φώναξα, σταματώντας τον. Εκείνος γύρισε, κοιτώντας με με απέχθεια.

«Τι θέλεις; Δεν συνηθίζω να μιλάω με λύκους μέσα στη νύχτα.» είπε ψυχρά.

«Η Μπέλλα αναρωτιέται ακόμα γιατί την παράτησες» είπα «και θα της πεις.»

«Το είχα αποφασίσει ήδη αυτό, δεν χρειαζόμουν εσένα να μου το πεις!»

Τον κοίταξα άγρια. Με τον ίδιο τρόπο με κοίταξε κι εκείνος. Τρομαχτικά άγρια. Τα μάτια του είχαν το χρώμα του τοπαζιού, προς το κίτρινο. Τον πλησίασα αργά.

«Μην τολμήσεις να την πληγώσεις ξανά» τον απείλησα « Η Μπέλλα είναι η ζωή μου. Αν την ξαναπληγώσεις, σου το ορκίζομαι, δεν θα φύγεις ζωντανός από τα χέρια μου.»

«Την αγαπούσα» απάντησε, με ένα σπάσιμο στην φωνή του «Την αγαπούσα και την αγαπάω ακόμα. Ήμουν ερωτευμένος μαζί της. Και- δεν ντρέπομαι να το παραδεχτώ- ακόμα είμαι»

Τον κοίταξα, τρέμοντας. «Τουλάχιστον, την αγαπάς. Αυτό μου φτάνει.» είπα.

Έφυγα, τρέχοντας, επιστρέφοντας στο δωμάτιο της Μπέλλα. Σκαρφάλωσα με ευκολία και μπήκα από το παράθυρο.

ΜΠΕΛΛΑ ΣΟΥΑΝ

Έτρεξα να τον αγκαλιάσω, καθώς εκείνος έμπαινε από το παράθυρό μου. Ήμασταν αγκαλιασμένοι για δέκα λεπτά περίπου, όταν με απομάκρυνε από κοντά του. Καθίσαμε δίπλα στο παράθυρο, όπως πάντα, κοιτώντας τα αστέρια. Έγειρα το κεφάλι μου στους ώμους του. Εκείνος με έπιασε από την μέση.

«Τι συμβαίνει, Τζέικ;» τον ρώτησα, γεμάτη αγωνία.

«Τίποτα που να σε αφορά, Μπελς…» είπε. Κοίταξα το πρόσωπό του. Ήταν ανέκφραστος. Η έκφρασή του ανέδιδε μια αγωνία, έναν τρόμο που δεν είχα ξαναδεί. Τον έσφιξα πάνω μου, προσπαθώντας να τον παρηγορήσω. «Μην ανησυχείς, αγάπη μου. Ότι κι αν συμβεί θα το αντιμετωπίσουμε. Μαζί» είπα και με φίλησε στο μέτωπο…

Το επόμενο πρωί, ο Τζέικομπ δεν κοιμόταν δίπλα μου. Ένα σημείωμα εξηγούσε μόνο γιατί έφυγε:

Μπέλλα,

Έφυγα γιατί δεν ήθελα να με δει ο φίλος σου ο Έντουαρντ. Σε λίγα λεπτά θα είναι εδώ. Μην σκεφτείς ότι σε παράτησα επειδή δεν σε ήθελα πια. Θα είμαι στο δάσος. Μόλις φύγει ο Έντουαρντ, θα έρθω να σε πάρω.

Να θυμάσαι ότι σ'αγαπώ.

Τζέικομπ.

Άφησα το μήνυμα εκεί που το βρήκα και σηκώθηκα βαριεστημένα από το κρεβάτι. Πήγα προς την ντουλάπα, προσπαθώντας να βρω κάτι κατάλληλο να βάλω. Αφού ντύθηκα, κατέβηκα στην τραπεζαρία, για να πάρω πρωινό.

«Καλημέρα, Μπέλλα!» με χαιρέτησε ο Έντουαρντ.

«Γεια σου, Έντουαρντ.» απάντησα. Ήμουν ακόμα νυσταγμένη και δεν είχα καθόλου όρεξη.

Μόλις τελείωσα το πρωινό, σηκωθήκαμε και βγήκαμε έξω να περπατήσουμε. Είχε τόσο ωραία μέρα έξω!

«Μπέλλα…» είπε ο Έντουαρντ, καθώς περπατούσαμε.

«Θέλω να σου εξηγήσω γιατί χωριστήκαμε τότε.»

Κούνησα το κεφάλι καταφατικά, προτρέποντάς τον να συνεχίσει.

«Όταν ήμουν μωρό, οι βιολογικοί μου γονείς με παράτησαν στο δάσος. Ένας άντρας που φορούσε μαύρα με πλησίασε. Μετά από λίγο, ένιωσα έναν αφόρητο πόνο να διαπερνάει όλο μου το σώμα.

»Πονούσα για μέρες, ώσπου άνοιξα τα μάτια μου. Τότε πρωτοαντίκρισα την Έσμι, τον Κάρλαϊλ, την Ρόζαλι και την Άλις.

Μου εξήγησαν τι είμαι και για μέρες προσπαθούσα να αυτοκτονήσω, όταν έμαθα ότι άνηκα στην κατηγορία αυτών που έπιναν αίμα…»

Τα μάτια μου είχαν γουρλώσει από την έκπληξη.

«Δηλαδή… Είσαι…» κατάφερα να προφέρω μέσα στον πανικό μου.

«Βρικόλακας» συμπλήρωσε…


	13. Avoid

28.ΑΠΟΦΥΓΗ

Σκεφτόμουν ώρες μετά αυτό που μου είχε αποκαλύψει ο Έντουαρντ. Τον άλλο του εαυτό, το σκοτεινό μυστικό του. Γιατί δεν έπρεπε να είναι κοντά μου. Άρχισα να κλαίω βουβά στο μαξιλάρι. Έκλαιγα, ώσπου με πήρε ο ύπνος. Και είδα τον πιο τρομαχτικό εφιάλτη.

Βρισκόμουν με τον Τζέικομπ στο δάσος. Τρέχαμε γύρω από τα δέντρα, όταν άρχισε να βρέχει. Τότε, από τις σκιές, εμφανίστηκε ο Έντουαρντ, με τα κίτρινα σαν της γάτας μάτια του συγκεντρωμένα πάνω στον Τζέικομπ. Ο Τζέικομπ μπήκε μπροστά μου, γρυλίζοντας, προσπαθώντας να με προστατεύσει. Τότε ο Έντουαρντ, με μια αιφνιδιαστική κίνηση, έτρεξε προς τον Τζέικομπ. Ο Τζέικομπ με απομάκρυνε και μεταμορφώθηκε με ένα ουρλιαχτό. Άρχισαν να παλεύουν και να κομματιάζουν ο ένας τον άλλον. Δεν μπορούσα να μείνω με σταυρωμένα χέρια. Έτρεξα ανάμεσά τους, απομακρύνοντας τον ένα από τον άλλο. Ο Τζέικομπ είχε πάρει την ανθρώπινη μορφή του. Πήγα κοντά του, αγγίζοντάς τον, αλλά εξαφανίστηκε σε μια τολύπη καπνού. Αστραπιαία, ο Έντουαρντ βρέθηκε δίπλα μου. Η βροχή είχε σταματήσει. Τότε, πρόσεξα ότι το δέρμα του Έντουαρντ άρχισε να στραφταλίζει, σαν εκατομμύρια γυαλάκια κολλημένα πάνω στο δέρμα του, μέσα από το μισάνοιχτο πουκάμισό του. Άγγιξε τον λαιμό μου με τα χείλη του, πριν τον αγγίξουν οι κοφτεροί του κυνόδοντες…

«Όχι!» Ξύπνησα μέσα σε ένα ουρλιαχτό. Κοίταξα γύρω μου. Ακόμα νόμιζα ότι βρισκόμουν με τον Τζέικομπ και τρέχαμε στο δάσος. Όμως, το πρώτο σκέλος του εφιάλτη μου ίσχυε στην πραγματικότητα. Ήμουν με τον Τζέικομπ.

«Μπέλλα;» Ο Τζέικομπ ξύπνησε αστραπιαία, κλείνοντάς με στην αγκαλιά του. «Αγάπη μου, είσαι καλά;»

Γύρισα και τον κοίταξα παραξενεμένη. «Πότε ήρθες;»

«Ήρθα λίγο πριν ξυπνήσεις και αφότου είχες αρχίσει να μιλάς στον ύπνο σου.»

Έκλεισα το στόμα με το χέρι μου αμήχανα. _Ωχ!__Τι__είχα__πει__πάλι;_

«Τι έλεγα;» ρώτησα ντροπιασμένη.

«Α, τίποτα το ανησυχητικό.» είπε. Με κοίταξε στα μάτια. Μετά από δύο ή τρία δευτερόλεπτα, γέλασε. Σταύρωσα τα χέρια μου στο στήθος και άρχισα να χτυπάω το πόδι μου στο ξύλινο πάτωμα.

«Τα συνηθισμένα. Έλεγες το όνομά μου, όπως συνήθως.» είπε σοβαρεύοντας. Κοίταξα τα μάτια του. Είχαν εκείνο το ζεστό σοκολατί που αγαπούσα. Μετά από μια στιγμή, γέλασε ξανά και με αγκάλιασε.

«Μετά όμως, άρχισες να λες κάτι ανοησίες.» Έσμιξε τα φρύδια του. Τον κοίταξα ερωτηματικά. «Όπως;»

«Έλεγες _δικέ__μου__Έντουαρντ_, _δικέ__μου__Έντουαρντ_. Ο δικός σου Έντουαρντ το χάρηκε πάρα πολύ. Βρισκόταν κάτω από το παράθυρό σου και άκουγε τα πάντα- ξέρεις, τα βαμπίρ έχουν εκπληκτική ακοή. Μετά, άρχισες να φωνάζεις λέξεις, όπως _βρικόλακας_και _λυκάνθρωπος._Και κυρίως, τη λέξη _Βοήθεια_.»

Κοίταξα το πάτωμα. Ένιωσα τη γνωστή υγρασία να υγραίνει τα μάτια μου. Με έσφιξε πιο πολύ πάνω του, προσπαθώντας να με παρηγορήσει.

«Είναι βρικόλακας, Τζέικ. _Βρικόλακας._ Ο παιδικός μου φίλος είναι ένα μυθικό πλάσμα. Κι εγώ είμαι φυσική του εχθρός...» Τα τελευταία μου λόγια πνίγηκαν από τον λυγμό που βγήκε από τον λαιμό μου. Τον αγκάλιασα σφιχτά και έκρυψα το πρόσωπό μου το στήθος του, προσπαθώντας να σκεφτώ καθαρά. Ο Τζέικομπ δεν ήξερε για τον εφιάλτη μου. Δεν ήξερε τον φόβο που είχε αρχίσει να καταλύει το μυαλό μου. Ο Έντουαρντ δεν είχε καταλάβει τι ήμουν. Δεν είχε συναίσθηση του κινδύνου. Εγώ όμως είχα. Ήταν ένα δεκαπεντάχρονο, πανέμορφο, χλωμό αγόρι. Έμοιαζε τόσο εύθραυστος-αν και ήξερα ότι και να τον πυροβολούσα, δεν θα πάθαινε γρατσουνιά. Όσο δεν ήθελα να του κάνω κακό, άλλο τόσο δεν ήθελα να τον αποχωριστώ. Αν όμως πέρναγα περισσότερο χρόνο με εκείνον, θα πλήγωνα τον Τζέικομπ. Και δεν ήθελα με καμιά δύναμη να συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο. Ο Τζέικομπ ήταν ότι πιο πολύτιμο μου άνηκε στα δεκαοχτώ χρόνια της ύπαρξής μου- και δεν λέω ζωή, γιατί η ανθρώπινη μου υπόσταση είχε πια χαθεί.

Την επόμενη εβδομάδα, απέφευγα συστηματικά τον Έντουαρντ. Δεν ήμουν θυμωμένη μαζί του για κάποιο λόγο. Απλώς, ήθελα να τον προστατεύσω. Μετά από μια βδομάδα αναπάντητων κλήσεων και μηνυμάτων στον τηλεφωνητή, αποφάσισα να του γράψω ένα γράμμα, εξηγώντας του την κατάσταση και ζητώντας του να μην ξανασυναντηθούμε, επειδή ήμουν επικίνδυνη.

Έντουαρντ, έγραψα,

Μην σκεφτείς ότι είμαι θυμωμένη μαζί σου κι ότι αυτός είναι ο λόγος που σε αποφεύγω. Απλώς, αφότου μου αποκάλυψες αυτό που είσαι, είχα ένα σωρό εφιάλτες με εσένα και τον Τζέικομπ. Επίσης, έχω κι εγώ ένα μυστικό που πρέπει να μάθεις. Για να καταλάβεις, θα σου πω μια ιστορία. Το περασμένο καλοκαίρι είχαμε ταξιδέψει στο Λος Άντζελες με τον Τζέικομπ. Καθώς περπατούσαμε σε μια παραλία, ένας βρικόλακας βγήκε από την θάλασσα και με δάγκωσε. Ο Τζέικ ρούφηξε το δηλητήριο. Όμως, το δικό του δάγκωμα με θεράπευσε πλήρως. Μάλλον έχεις μαντέψει τι έγινα. Είμαι νεογέννητη και φριχτά επικίνδυνη. Για αυτό, σε παρακαλώ να μην ξανασυναντηθούμε ποτέ ξανά. Μην κάνεις κάτι επικίνδυνα παράτολμο ή χαζό. Δεν θέλω να πάθεις κανένα κακό. Απλώς κάνε ότι σου λέω, εντάξει; Να θυμάσαι ότι σε αγαπώ, μικρέ βρικόλακα.

Μπέλλα

ΥΓ. Όταν μου περάσει η τρέλα της νέας ζωής, τα ξαναλέμε...

Έβαλα το γράμμα μέσα σε ένα φάκελο, με την ένδειξη _Για__τον__Έντουαρντ__Κάλεν._ Βγήκα έξω από το σπίτι κι έβαλα το φάκελο στο γραμματοκιβώτιο. Αύριο ήταν Σάββατο. Ως συνήθως, ο ταχυδρόμος περνάει από το σπίτι μας κάθε Σάββατο.

Επέστρεψα στο σπίτι. Ήμουν μόνη. Ο Τζέικομπ ήταν σε κυνήγι με τους άλλους Μπλακ. Η Κέιτ βρισκόταν στο σπίτι. Μπήκα στο αυτοκίνητο και οδήγησα μέχρι το σπίτι τους…


	14. Αnger

29.ΘΥΜΟΣ

ΕΝΤΟΥΑΡΝΤ ΚΑΛΕΝ

Το πρωί, ένα γράμμα ήταν έξω από την πόρτα μου. Ο φάκελος δεν είχε αποστολέα, μόνο το όνομά μού. Το άνοιξα και διάβασα προσεχτικά το γράμμα, όπου αποδείχτηκε ότι ήταν από την Μπέλλα. Μου εξηγούσε σε τι την είχε μεταμορφώσει ο λύκος της, προσπαθώντας να τη σώσει. Τουλάχιστον έκανε κάτι καλό, μετά από ότι της είχε κάνει. Το γράμμα δεν σταματούσε εκεί. Ήθελε να απομακρυνθώ από κοντά της. Βάζω στοίχημα ότι ο αυτός της είχε πει να απομακρυνθεί από κοντά μου. Τσαλάκωσα το γράμμα στην παλάμη μου, ώσπου έγινε ένας μικρός σβόλος και τον πέταξα μακριά. Είχα θυμώσει τόσο πολύ με αυτόν, όπου ήθελα να αναμετρηθώ μαζί του. Έτρεξα, ακολουθώντας τη μυρωδιά του, ως το σπίτι του. Ήμουν τυχερός. Αυτός βρισκόταν εκεί. Διέκρινα την απαλή, ανθρώπινη μυρωδιά της Μπέλλα. Ήταν εδώ. Διάβασα τις σκέψεις του. Είχε καταλάβει τις προθέσεις μου, αλλά δεν ήθελε να πληγώσει την Μπέλλα.

_Φύγε,__Έντουαρντ,_με προειδοποίησε, _σε__παρακαλώ.__Δεν__θέλω__να__αναστατώσω__την__Μπέλλα.__Άστο__για__κάποια__άλλη__φορά._

Ο θυμός έκαιγε το κεφάλι μου. Κατάλαβε την άρνηση μου και μου απάντησε, πάλι μέσα στο κεφάλι του.

_Εντάξει. Έρχομαι αμέσως. _

Σταύρωσα τα χέρια μου στο στήθος, περιμένοντας. Μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, ήρθε επιτέλους.

«Λοιπόν;» ρώτησε ανυπομονώντας. «Τι θέλεις;»

Τον κοίταξα εχθρικά. «Εσύ είπες στην Μπέλλα να μου στείλει εκείνο το γράμμα;»

Τον κοίταξα ξανά. Φαινόταν μπερδεμένος. «Ποιο γράμμα;» ρώτησε.

«Δεν θα το συζητήσω μαζί σου! Εγώ ήρθα για να σε σκοτώσω. Και θα το κάνω.» Ξεγύμνωσα τα δόντια μου και έτρεξα προς το μέρος του, στοχεύοντας τον λαιμό του…

ΜΠΕΛΛΑ ΣΟΥΑΝ

Καθώς συζητούσα με τις καινούργιες μου αδερφές, άκουσα ουρλιαχτά και γρυλίσματα από τον κήπο. Τρόμαξα. Μήπως ο εφιάλτης μου είχε βγει αληθινός;

Βγήκα έξω και αντίκρισα το πιο τρομαχτικό θέαμα: Ο Έντουαρντ είχε επιτεθεί στον Τζέικομπ, ο οποίος είχε μεταμορφωθεί και σφάδαζε στο έδαφος. Έτρεξα δίπλα του, αγκαλιάζοντάς τον. Κοίταξα εχθρικά τον Έντουαρντ. «Έντουαρντ!» φώναξα «Τι του έκανες;» Στάθηκα σε στάση εφόρμησης μπροστά από τον Τζέικ, προστατευτικά. Έτρεξα μπροστά και μεταμορφώθηκα. Ένιωθα τη γούνα να φυτρώνει κατά μήκος της πλάτης μου, τα δόντια μου να γίνονται σαν κοφτερά μαχαίρια. Έτρεξα κατά πάνω του, προσπαθώντας να τον δαγκώσω. Αλλά δεν τα κατάφερα. Έτρεξε μακριά μου, προσπαθώντας να μην με πληγώσει. Ο Έντουαρντ κοίταζε πίσω μου. Τον Τζέικομπ. Τον κοίταξα προστατευτικά.

_Σε__παρακαλώ,__Έντουαρντ.__Φύγε__τώρα.__Δεν__θέλω__να__σε__ξαναδώ,_σκέφτηκα.

Το πρόσωπό του πήρε μια πονεμένη έκφραση. Κατάλαβα ότι η σκέψη μου τον πλήγωσε πολύ.

_Έντουαρντ.__Συγνώμη.__Αλλά,__έλα__στη__θέση__μου.__Τι__πρέπει__να__κάνω__όταν__σε__βλέπω__να__κομματιάζεις__εκείνον__που__αγαπώ;_

Μεταμορφώθηκα και έτρεξα προς το μέρος του Τζέικ. Είχε πάρει κι εκείνος την ανθρώπινή του μορφή. Μια μεγάλη δαγκωνιά δέσποζε στο δεξί του πλευρό, όπου είχε αρχίσει ήδη να θρέφει. Τον σήκωσα στα χέρια μου και κοίταξα τον Έντουαρντ, παραξενεμένη.

«Δεν θα με βοηθήσεις;» τον ρώτησα εχθρικά.

«Καλύτερα να φύγω.» είπε και στράφηκε προς το σκοτεινό δάσος.

«Έντουαρντ!» φώναξα, σταματώντας τον.

_Πάω να αφήσω τον Τζέικ μέσα. Αναρρώνει ήδη. Περίμενε, σε παρακαλώ._

Κούνησε το κεφάλι καταφατικά. Επέστρεψα μέσα στο σπίτι και άφησα τον Τζέικ πάνω στον καναπέ. Τα μάτια μου είχαν δάκρια. Πάλι. Τον αγκάλιασα σφιχτά και βγήκα έξω. Ο Έντουαρντ ήταν εκεί και με περίμενε.

«Έντουαρντ» άρχισα « Κατάλαβέ με. Αγαπώ εκείνον. Σε παρακαλώ, μη το κάνεις πιο δύσκολο.»

«Μπέλλα, κατάλαβέ με κι εσύ! Σ'αγαπάω. Είμαι ερωτευμένος μαζί σου. Μετά από όλα όσα σου έχει κάνει, γιατί εξακολουθείς να τον αγαπάς;» ρώτησε κυνικά.

«Σε αντίθεση με εσένα, εκείνος δεν προσπαθεί να με πληγώσει!» απάντησα στον ίδιο τόνο. Γύρισα να φύγω. Όμως, δεν μπόρεσα. Το χέρι του μου είχε πιάσει σφιχτά το μπράτσο. Το κοίταξα, φανερά θυμωμένη τώρα. «Έντουαρντ άφησέ με!» φώναξα.

«Μπέλλα, ηρέμησε.» ξεφύσησε, σαν να παραδινόταν. «Εντάξει, συγνώμη. Δεν ήξερα τι έκανα, ήμουν θολωμένος.» Κοίταξα τα μάτια του. Έλεγε την αλήθεια.

Το πρόσωπό του πλησίαζε πιο πολύ τώρα.

_Μην__τολμήσεις__να__κάνεις__αυτό__που__σκέφτεσαι!_ Φώναξα την προειδοποίηση μέσα στο κεφάλι μου. Εκείνος την αγνόησε επιδεικτικά. Πριν προλάβω να αντιδράσω, τα χείλη του συνέθλιβαν τα δικά μου. Τα χείλη του ήταν απαλά, χωρίς δείγματα βίας. Με κρατούσε σαν να ήμουν από εκείνες τις πορσελάνινες κούκλες. Σαν να μην ήθελε να με πληγώσει. Σαν να με _αγαπούσε_. Αλλά, κάποιος που σε αγαπούσε, σε καμιά περίπτωση δε θα σε φιλούσε με το ζόρι. Προσπάθησα να τον σπρώξω πίσω, χωρίς αποτέλεσμα. Έτσι, περίμενα απλώς να τελειώσει.

Μόλις απομακρύνθηκε από κοντά μου, είχε ένα θριαμβευτικό χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπό του. Ξαφνικά, το μέτωπό του γέμισε αυλακιές. Είχε δει μέσα στο μυαλό μου τι σκόπευα να κάνω για να τον εκδικηθώ. Η γροθιά μου, εκσφενδονίστηκε στο πρόσωπό του. Ακούστηκε ένα _κρακ_, και θα ορκιζόμουν πως ήταν το δεξί του ζυγωματικό. Του γύρισα επιδεικτικά την πλάτη και επέστρεψα μέσα στο σπίτι.

Ο Τζέικ είχε ξυπνήσει και με περίμενε. Κάθισα δίπλα του, ένοχα, γεμάτη τύψεις.

«Είδες…» ψιθύρισα.

«Ναι…» είπε, χωρίς ίχνος θυμούς τη φωνή του. «Τον αγαπάς.»

Τον κοίταξα για μια στιγμή, πριν απαντήσω. «Αγαπώ εσένα. Ο Έντουαρντ δεν είναι τίποτα. Προσπαθώ απλώς να τον ξεχάσω.»

Πρόσεξα ότι στη προ ολίγου δαγκωματιά, υπήρχε τώρα μια μικρή ουλή. Τον αγκάλιασα σφιχτά και τον φίλησα με τόση ορμή, που κατέπληξα κι εμένα την ίδια…

Το επόμενο πρωί, έλαβα ένα γράμμα με την ένδειξη _Για__την__Μπέλλα__Σουαν._ Το άνοιξα ανυπόμονα, αν και ήξερα από ποιον ήταν.

Μπέλλα, έλεγε,

Συγνώμη. Το ξέρω ότι είμαι ο ανώριμος, μικρός, ηλίθιος βρικόλακας που δεν θες να ξαναδείς. Θα μπορούσα να γεμίσω τόμους ολόκληρους με τα επίθετα που θα με χαρακτήριζες αυτή τη στιγμή. Νιώθω τόσο άσχημα για τον τρόπο που σου φέρθηκα. Ο Κάρλαϊλ με κατσάδιασε άσχημα, όταν του είπα τι έκανα. Συγνώμη και για τον Τζέικομπ και για το φιλί. Δεν το ήθελα. Θα ήθελα να σου ζητήσω, αν με συγχωρέσεις τελικά, να με αφήσεις να είμαι φίλος σου. Και πάλι συγνώμη.

Έντουαρντ


	15. Qualms

30.ΤΥΨΕΙΣ

Μέρες αφότου έλαβα το γράμμα του Έντουαρντ, τον σκεφτόμουν περιστασιακά. Προσπάθησα να απωθήσω την σκέψη του, αλλά ήταν αδύνατο. Σκεφτόμουν το πρόσωπό του, το εξαναγκαστικό μας φιλί. Καθώς τα σκεφτόμουν όλα αυτά, το πρόσωπο του Τζέικομπ ξεπηδούσε ξαφνικά μπροστά στα μάτια μου. Τότε, ξεχνούσα ότι σκεφτόμουν πριν και επικεντρωνόμουν στο πρόσωπό του.

Ο Τζέικ, εδώ και λίγες μέρες, είχε αναρρώσει πλήρως. Είχε φοβερούς πόνους εκεί όπου τον δάγκωσε ο Έντουαρντ. Δεν ήταν κάτι σοβαρό, αλλά πονούσε υπερβολικά τις πρώτες μέρες της ανάρρωσής του. Τον έκανα, όμως να ξεχνάει τον πόνο του, κρατώντας τον στην αγκαλιά μου- κλείσιμο ματιού x2.

Είχα απομακρυνθεί τελείως από τον Έντουαρντ και δεν ήμουν διατεθειμένη να τον συγχωρέσω. Ένιωθα ένοχη για ότι είχε συμβεί μεταξύ τους. Ο Έντουαρντ μπορούσε κάλλιστα να τον είχε σκοτώσει, αν δεν έμπαινα στη μέση.

Καθημερινά, λάμβανα εκατοντάδες μηνύματα και τηλεφωνήματα από τον Έντουαρντ, αλλά ήμουν αμετάπειστη. Αν έμενα μακριά του, θα τον ξεχνούσα γρήγορα και αυτή η ιστορία θα έπαιρνε ένα τέλος. Αλλά όχι, η μοίρα ήθελε να παίξει το δικό της παιχνίδι…

Είχα επιστρέψει σπίτι και κοιμόμουν. Ο Τζέικ είχε πάει για κυνήγι. Καθώς ονειρευόμουν- τι άλλο; Τον υπέροχο μέλλοντα σύζυγο μου- άλλος ένας σκοτεινός εφιάλτης ήρθε να επισκιάσει το όνειρό μου:

Βρισκόμουν με την αγαπημένη μου σχεδόν δίδυμη αδερφή στο δάσος. Ο Τζέικομπ βρισκόταν στις σκιές. Απαγορευόταν να τον δει η Λίζι, μιας κι είχε πανσέληνο και σύντομα θα μεταμορφωνόταν.

Καθώς περπατούσαμε με την καλή μου αδερφή, ένας άγνωστος σε εμένα βρικόλακας έτρεξε κατά πάνω μας και δάγκωσε τη Λίζι. Η Λίζι άρχισε να σπαρταράει και να ουρλιάζει.

«Μπέλλα!» φώναξε, εκλιπαρώντας με. «Βοήθεια!»

Την κοίταξα, με τα μάτια μου να βουρκώνουν.

«Συγνώμη.» ψιθύρισα και την δάγκωσα. Η Λίζι σταμάτησε να σπαρταράει. Καθώς το δηλητήριό μου έρεε στις φλέβες της και την γιάτρευε, ρούφηξα το περισσότερο δηλητήριο στο αίμα της. Κάποιος άγγιζε με τα λεπτεπίλεπτα δάχτυλά του τον λαιμό μου.

Γύρισα και κοίταξα τον Έντουαρντ. Τον αγκάλιασα από τον λαιμό και ένιωσα παντοδύναμη, τα μάτια μου να καίνε, κόκκινα σαν τις φλόγες, το δέρμα μου ωχρό και ψυχρό σαν τον πάγο, καθώς ορμούσα στην Λίζι…

«ΟΧΙ!» ούρλιαξα και σηκώθηκα τρέμοντας από το κρεβάτι. Πρόσεξα ότι είχα αρχίσει να ιδρώνω. Η σκέψη μου έτρεξε στη Λίζι. Η Λίζι ζούσε στην Αγγλία, στο Λονδίνο συγκεκριμένα. Σπούδαζε στη Σχολή Καλών Τεχνών, για ζωγράφος. Λάτρευε τη ζωγραφική και από μικρή, γέμιζε το χαρτί με υπέροχα χρώματα.

Ήταν κοκκινομάλλα, ωχρή, με λεπτά και όμορφα χαρακτηριστικά. Κατά καιρούς, της έστελνα γράμματα και μου απαντούσε συχνά. Της είχα γράψει για το τι είχα γίνει και μου είχε απαντήσει πάρα πολύ θετικά. Ήθελε να με δει από κοντά, για να επιβεβαιώσει τα λεγόμενά μου: Την ασύγκριτη ομορφιά, το ζεστό δέρμα, κτλ, κτλ.

Κάποιος έπιασε το μπράτσο μου, προσπαθώντας να με ηρεμήσει. Αλλά, δεν ήταν η γνωστή θερμότητα του Τζέικ _μου_. Κάποια πολύ γνωστά ψυχρά δάχτυλα άγγιζαν τα χείλια μου, προσπαθώντας να με αποτρέψουν από το να τσιρίξω. Τότε ήταν που μου ανέβηκε το αίμα στο κεφάλι και όρμησα, σαν μια λέαινα έτοιμη να υπερασπιστεί τα μικρά της.

«Πως τολμάς να έρχεσαι στο δωμάτιό μου;! Εξαφανίσου αυτή τη στιγμή!» είπα, δείχνοντάς του την πόρτα.

Τα χέρια του Έντουαρντ ήταν μπροστά του, προσπαθώντας να με αποτρέψει από το να ορμήσω και να ξεσκίσω τον λαιμό του- που, τη δεδομένη στιγμή, δεν ήταν και κακή ιδέα.

Σταύρωσα τα χέρια μου στο στήθος και πήρα την έκφραση ενός κακομαθημένου κοριτσιού, που δεν του δίνουν αυτό που θέλει.

«Έχεις ένα ολόκληρο λεπτό να μου εξηγήσεις τον λόγο της επίσκεψής σου. Φτάνει, νομίζω.»

«Ω, έλα τώρα Μπέλλα, μην κάνεις σαν μωρό!» αστειεύτηκε, προσπαθώντας να με κατευνάσει.

«Σε προειδοποιώ, σε λίγο έρχεται. Δεν θα χαρεί καθόλου να σε δει εδώ.» τον απείλησα.

Το πρόσωπό του πήρε μια απαίσια έκφραση πόνου.

_Ηλίθια! Πως μπορείς και τον πληγώνεις έτσι; _

«Δε φταις εσύ, εγώ φταίω. Εγώ δεν μπορώ να αλλάξω τα αισθήματά μου για σένα.» είπε και θα ορκιζόμουν ότι ένα ρίγος τον διαπέρασε.

«Μπέλλα…» είπε, αγγίζοντας το μάγουλό μου. «_Να__είσαι__ευτυχισμένη._Αν μάθω ότι δεν είσαι ευτυχισμένη, θα επιστρέψω.» Κι πήδηξε από το παράθυρο.

Τις επόμενες μέρες, είχα ξεχάσει τελείως την επίσκεψη του Έντουαρντ και περνούσα υπέροχα δίπλα στον Τζέικ. Πήγαμε για κυνήγι- το πρώτο μου!- και ετοιμάζαμε τον γάμο μας, αν και τα περισσότερα τα αναλάμβαναν οι οικογένειές μας.

Μια μέρα, καθώς καθόμασταν στον καναπέ του σαλονιού και παρακολουθούσαμε την δύση, το πρόσωπο του Έντουαρντ ξεπήδησε από το συρτάρι όπου το είχα κλειδώσει και με έκανε να βουρκώσω. Δυστυχώς για μένα, ο Τζέικ το παρατήρησε.

«Αγάπη μου, τι έχεις;» με ρώτησε τρυφερά.

Αποφάσισα να του πω την αλήθεια και του διηγήθηκα την επίσκεψη του Έντουαρντ στο δωμάτιό μου καθώς και όλους μου τους εφιάλτες. Όταν τελείωσα, το πρόσωπό του ήταν σκεφτικό. Σηκώθηκε απότομα από τον καναπέ και πέταξε έξω από το παράθυρο.

ΤΖΕΪΚΟΜΠ ΜΠΛΑΚ

Έτρεχα, μέσα στο δάσος με την ανθρώπινη μου μορφή. Τα πνευμόνια μου είχαν σκάσει, διψούσα και πεινούσα, αλλά θα συνέχιζα. Έπρεπε να τον βρω, πάση θυσία. Η Μπέλλα ήταν ότι πολυτιμότερο μου είχε χαρίσει το σύμπαν. Δεν άντεχα να την βλέπω πληγωμένη.

Ξαφνικά, έπιασα την απαίσια μυρωδιά του και μια γλυκιά μυρωδιά αίματος και κατευθύνθηκα προς τα εκεί. Βρισκόταν μέσα στο δάσος και ήταν σκυμμένος πάνω από ένα ελάφι. Σταμάτησε να ρουφάει το αίμα του ελαφιού και γύρισε, κοιτώντας με. Για ένα μισό του δευτερολέπτου, ένα ρίγος με διαπέρασε, κοιτώντας τα ματωμένα χείλη του, τα κατακόκκινα του μάτια. Τα μάτια μου είχαν γίνει δυο λεπτές σχισμές.

«Πως τόλμησες; Γιατί την πλήγωσες;» φώναξα, εκτός εαυτού πια.

Έσκυψε το κεφάλι, κοιτώντας το χώμα.

«Σου τα είπε, ε;» ρώτησε, ένοχα. Τον κοίταξα καχύποπτα. Ήταν τσακισμένος από την θλίψη, τον πόνο και την απογοήτευση. Δεν ήθελα να τον πληγώσω περισσότερο.

«Ναι.» απάντησα τελικά. « Είναι πολύ στεναχωρημένη και κλαίει συνέχεια. Ανέφερε επίσης κάτι εφιάλτες…»

Τα μάτια του γούρλωσαν. «Εφιάλτες;» ρώτησε ανυπόμονα. «Τι είδους εφιάλτες;»

_Κοίτα__…_ απάντησα στο μυαλό μου. Έφερα στη μνήμη μου τους εφιάλτες όπου μου είχε περιγράψει τόσο ζωντανά η Μπέλλα. Ήταν πραγματικά τρομαχτικοί.

Παρατήρησα το πρόσωπο του Έντουαρντ. Το πρόσωπό του ήταν πιο ωχρό και από νεκρού- από ότι ήταν ήδη, δηλαδή. Η έκφρασή του ανέδιδε όλο και πιο πολύ πόνο σε κάθε εφιάλτη. Τον λυπήθηκα και σταμάτησα να σκέφτομαι.

Με κοίταξε, και ο πόνος του ήταν και δικός μου τώρα. Το πρόσωπό του έμοιαζε με το δικό μου, όταν προσπαθούσα να απομακρυνθώ από εκείνη, αν και τελικά δεν κατάφερα τίποτα.

Τον πλησίασα και τον χτύπησα χαϊδευτικά στον ώμο. «Ξέρεις κάτι; Κάτι μπορώ να κάνω για να σε βοηθήσω.» Και του έκλεισα το μάτι πονηρά.

ΜΠΕΛΛΑ ΣΟΥΑΝ

Ήμουν ώρες στον καναπέ όπου με είχε αφήσει ο Τζέικ και τον περίμενα. Είχα απορροφηθεί σε ένα από τα αγαπημένα μου βιβλία, τον _Ρωμαίο__και__την__Ιουλιέτα._Καθώς έφτανα στο σημείο όπου η Ιουλιέτα έπινε το υπνωτικό, άκουσα τα βήματα του Τζέικ στην βεράντα και βγήκα για να τον υποδεχτώ.

«_Καλωσόρισες__σπίτι,__αγάπη__μου._» είπα, καθώς τον αγκάλιαζα. Με απομάκρυνε απαλά, καθώς πήγα να τον φιλήσω. Τον κοίταξα περίεργα.

«Τι συμβαίνει, Τζέικομπ;» ρώτησα, σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια στο στήθος. «Μην κάνεις έτσι, Μπελς. Έχουμε καλεσμένο.»

Δίπλα στον Τζέικ _μου_βρισκόταν κάποιος που δεν περίμενα να δω ούτε με σφαίρες.

_Ο Έντουαρντ. _

«Πλάκα κάνεις, έτσι;» ρώτησα δύσπιστα. Ο Έντουαρντ έσμιξε τα φρύδια κοροϊδευτικά.

«Έλα τώρα, Μπέλλα! Μην κάνεις σαν μωρό!»

Κοίταξα τον Τζέικομπ ικετευτικά.«Εγώ σας αφήνω να τα πείτε.» είπε συγκαταβατικά κι έφυγε με μερικές μεγάλες δρασκελιές από το δωμάτιο.

_Αμάν,__Τζέικομπ!__Γιατί__πρέπει__ΠΑΝΤΑ__να__αποχωρείς,__όταν__σε__χρειάζομαι;_σκέφτηκα πικρόχολα.

«Μην τα βάζεις με τον Τζέικομπ.» απάντησε ο Έντουαρντ στην σκέψη μου. «Εκείνος ήρθε να με βρει και με έπεισε να έρθω για να σε κάνω ευτυχισμένη.»

_Δεν__νομίζω__με__τον__τρόπο__που__νομίζεις__…__Αν__σκέφτεσαι__πάλι__κάτι__τέτοιο__… _σκέφτηκα πικρόχολα, φέρνοντας στο μυαλό μου τη σκηνή του φιλιού μας.

Κούνησε το κεφάλι αρνητικά. «Όχι, καμιά σχέση. Απλώς ο Τζέικομπ μου εξήγησε ότι είσαι δυστυχισμένη και αυτό δεν το θέλει κανείς από μας.»

_Ώστε__έτσι,__ε;__Εσείς__θα__αποφασίζετε__για__την__ευτυχία__μου;__Από__πότε__και__δεν__το__ξέρω__εγώ;_

Οι σκέψεις μου είχαν αρχίσει να γίνονται όλο και περισσότερο πικρόχολες. Δεν ήθελα να του μιλάω και προτιμούσα να του απαντάω από τις σκέψεις μου. Ήμουν μονίμως με σουφρωμένα χείλη και σταυρωμένα τα χέρια στο στήθος.

«Έλα τώρα, Μπέλλα! Να συμφιλιωθούμε να τελειώνουμε;» Τον κοίταξα νοσταλγικά, σκεπτόμενη τις στιγμές που περάσαμε μαζί στην παιδική μας ηλικία και δεν κατάφερα να καταπνίξω μια ακατανίκητη επιθυμία να τρέξω να τον αγκαλιάσω.

«Χαζέ, ανόητε, ανώριμε βρικόλακα!» είπα χαμηλόφωνα, αν και θα ορκιζόμουν ότι το άκουσε και χαμογέλασε.

«Φίλοι, λοιπόν, μελλοντική κα Κάλεν; Γιατί είμαι σίγουρος ότι κάποια μέρα θα αλλάξεις γνώμη.» Ένα εκτυφλωτικό χαμόγελο απλώθηκε στο πρόσωπό του. «Φίλοι.» συμφώνησα.

_Δεν__πειράζει.__Θα__στρώσεις__με__τον__καιρό,_συμπλήρωσα γελώντας…


	16. Danger

31.ΘΑΝΑΣΙΜΟΣ ΚΙΝΔΥΝΟΣ

_Οι μέρες, οι εβδομάδες, οι μήνες περνούσαν γρήγορα πια, δεν μπορούσα να μετρήσω τις μέρες. Ούτε μπορούσα να καταλάβω τον κίνδυνο που θα διέτρεχε ένα αγαπημένο μου πρόσωπο. Εκείνη θα μάθαινε πολλά κι οι Γέροντες της Φυλής θα έπρεπε να την εκτελέσουν. Εξαιτίας μου. Εκτός κι αν γινόταν σαν εμένα. Σαν εμάς. Αλλά δεν ήταν μονάχα αυτό. Εκείνη, είχε δυστυχώς, την ίδια ομάδα αίματος με μένα. Ο διαβολικός βρικόλακας σίγουρα θα εξαπολούσε ολόκληρη τη φατρία του εναντίον της. Και δεν βοηθούσε και το γεγονός ότι μοιάζαμε καταπληκτικά._

_Θα πεθαίναμε όλοι, το ήξερα. Το χάρισμα, που είχα ανακαλύψει πρόσφατα ότι κατείχα, με βοηθούσε να κατανοήσω τις σκέψεις των, ανθρωπίνων και μη, όντων. Ο βρικόλακας σκόπευε να προδώσει την αδερφή μου στους Κουίλαγουτ, αν δεν τον αφήναμε να την «σκοτώσει». Όμως, δεν θα προλάβαινε να πει αρκετά, πριν τον σκοτώσω εγώ, με τα ίδια μου τα χέρια ή καλύτερα, με τα ίδια μου τα δόντια…_

Μετά από μια βδομάδα, δεν είχα κανένα νέο από τον Έντουαρντ. Όταν η βδομάδα έγινε μήνας, είχα αρχίσει να ανησυχώ πραγματικά. Ο μικρός μου φίλος ήταν ανώριμος για να αντέξει τον επερχόμενο γάμο μου, που _επικίνδυνα_πλησίαζε.

Ο Τζέικομπ ήταν συνέχεια δίπλα μου. Δεν ήθελα να τον στεναχωρήσω. Ο αγαπημένος μου λύκος είχε προβλήματα, αν και δεν ήξερα _τι_ακριβώς προβλήματα. Αφορούσαν εμένα; Μήπως είχε μια διαίσθηση για το τι θα συνέβαινε σε λίγες ημέρες;

Η Κέιτ είχε ένα όραμα, πολύ παράξενο:

Ένας μαυροφορεμένος άντρας, με κόκκινα μάτια, έτρεχε πάνω σε ένα καστανομάλλικο κορίτσι. Δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω τι ον ήταν το κορίτσι. Μετά, το όραμα άλλαξε. Ο άντρας κρατούσε το κορίτσι και το πήγαινε σε ένα μέρος, γεμάτο παραλίες και βλάστηση, όπου τους περίμεναν πολλοί άντρες. Αφότου μίλησαν μαζί της, μεταμορφώθηκαν σε ένα γιγάντιο βουνό από γούνα, πριν την δαγκώσουν και της ξεσκίσουν τη σάρκα. Όλα αυτά τα είδα στο μυαλό της Κέιτ. Τις πρώτες φορές όπου το είδαμε, το όραμα ήταν θολό. Αργότερα, όμως, η εικόνα ήταν πολύ καθαρή: Ο άντρας ήταν ο Μαξ, το κορίτσι ήταν η Λίζι, το μέρος ήταν το Λα Πους, ο καταυλισμός της φυλής Κουίλαγιουτ και οι άντρες ήταν οι γέροντες της φυλής. Η θολούρα στην αρχή εξηγείτο επειδή ο Μαξ δεν είχε αποφασίσει: Να την παραδώσει, με ρίσκο να χάσει την ευκαιρία να δοκιμάσει το αίμα της ή να διακινδυνεύσει να την σκοτώσει, με αποτέλεσμα να το μάθουν οι _Βολτούρι_- Οι Βολτούρι ήταν η βασιλική οικογένεια του κόσμου του, οι νυχτερινοί προστάτες των τεχνών, οι οποίοι ονομαζόταν _Άρο,__Κάιος__και__Μάρκος_.

Η μεγάλη μέρα έφτασε. _Ο__γάμος__μου._ Απορούσα πως μπορούσα ακόμα να λέω αυτή τη λέξη. Σε λίγο, θα φώναζα τον Τζέικ _σύζυγο._

Και η μητέρα μου άρχισε από τώρα να μου ζητάει εγγόνια. Δηλαδή, να πηδήξω τώρα από το παράθυρο!

Ο Τζέικ έλαμπε δίπλα μου. Τα σαν χάντρες μάτια του έλαμπαν από ευτυχία. Εγώ τον κοίταζα εκστατικά, μην μπορώντας να πιστέψω ότι αυτό το θεϊκό πλάσμα προορίζεται για μένα. Όταν γύρισε και με έπιασε τρυφερά από την μέση, η καρδιά μου άρχισε να χτυπά τόσο δυνατά και γρήγορα, που νόμιζα ότι θα ξεφουσκώσει μόνη της από το πολύ φούσκωμα, όπως τα μπαλόνια.

Η προηγούμενη νύχτα ήταν η καλύτερη της ύπαρξής μου. Ήμασταν όλο το βράδυ αγκαλιά και, παρόλο που τα αδέρφια του του είχαν ετοιμάσει μπάτσελορ πάρτυ, εκείνος απάντησε, με ένα αδιόρατο χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπό του:

«Το καλύτερο πάρτυ είναι όπου βρίσκεται η Μπέλλα. Μόνο εγώ κι εκείνη. Υπέροχο, δεν συμφωνείτε;»

Τότε, εμένα με έπιασαν να κλάματα και άρχισα να κλαίω δυνατά, αλλά όσο και να φώναζα, η φωνή μου δεν έλεγε να βραχνιάσει.

Δεν ήθελα να παντρευτώ και το ήξερε. Αλλά, είχε ένα χαμόγελο, σαν να είχε αγοράσει καινούργιο σπορ αμάξι. Όταν έφυγαν τα αδέρφια του και βεβαιώθηκα ότι τα βήματά τους δεν ακουγόταν πια, τον αγκάλιασα τρυφερά, ξαπλώνοντας στο ζεστό του στήθος. Το κεφάλι μου είχε πυρακτωθεί περισσότερο από ότι έπρεπε, εφόσον ήμουν κι εγώ ζεστή. Με κοίταξε ανήσυχος. Όταν βεβαιώθηκε ότι ήμουν ζωντανή, έφυγε αστραπιαία από το δωμάτιο. Μέχρι να ανοιγοκλείσω τα μάτια μου, είχε επιστρέψει. Κρατούσε μια κρύα κομπρέσα στο ένα χέρι κι ένα ποτήρι με νερό στο άλλο. Ήπια το νερό, καθώς έβαζα την κομπρέσα στο μέτωπό μου.

«Σε ευχαριστώ.» είπα όταν κατάφερα να μιλήσω ξανά.

Με κοίταξε, στριφογυρίζοντας τα μάτια. «Μπέλλα, ελπίζω να μην κάνεις κανένα κόλπο για να χάσεις τον γάμο.» μου είπε αυστηρά.

_Ή__να__καλέσεις__κανένα__βρικόλακα__για__να__τον__καταστρέψει,_συμπλήρωσε στο μυαλό του.

Το στόμα μου έμεινε ανοικτό, το κεφάλι μου γύρισε στο πλάι κι εγώ αναρωτιόμουν πως στο καλό άκουσα αυτή τη φωνή στο κεφάλι μου. Αν κι ήξερα και πολύ καλά μάλιστα. Ο Έντουαρντ, είχε απαντήσει στο γεμάτο υπαινιγμούς γράμμα μου, λέγοντας ότι κι εκείνος διάβαζε τις σκέψεις.

Πήρα την κανονική μου έκφραση και τον φίλησα απαλά.

«Σ'αγαπώ» ψιθύρισα.

«Το ξέρω.»

«Τότε, δεν χρειάζεται να σου το λέω συνέχεια.»

Στριφογύρισε τα μάτια του ανυπόμονα και χασκογέλασε.

«Μπέλλα, είπα ότι ξέρω ότι με αγαπάς, όχι ότι δεν θέλω να το ακούω κι όλας!»

«Θέλεις να το ακούς; Συνέχεια;»

«Ναι, θέλω να το ακούω. Συνέχεια.»

Μετά από αυτό, δεν μιλούσαμε και πολύ. Ονειρευόμασταν αγκαλιά. Έβλεπα τα όνειρά όπου έβλεπε από τότε που με γνώρισε μέσα στο μυαλό του και, πιστέψτε με, δεν ήταν καθόλου «ακατάλληλα για ανηλίκους».

Ο Τζέικ ήταν πολύ μικρός- δεκαεπτά χρονών ακόμα- για να έχει τέτοια όνειρα. Αν και ήμουν σίγουρη ότι, και στα τριάντα να φτάσει, θα ονειρεύεται σαν παιδί.

Το πρώτο όνειρο περιλάμβανε εμένα- ποιόν άλλον; Χα!- κι εκείνον να βρισκόμαστε στην Πρώτη Παραλία στο Λα Πους, με πολλά παιδιά μαζεμένα γύρω μας. Τότε πρόσεξα ότι τα περισσότερα παιδιά είχαν καστανοκόκκινο δέρμα και μαύρα μαλλιά.

Από το πρώτο κι όλας όνειρο εκνευρίστηκα πάρα πολύ και σηκώθηκα απότομα από το κρεβάτι δίπλα του, σπρώχνοντας την αγκαλιά του μακριά.

«Για να δούμε…» άρχισε «Άσε να μαντέψω. Εκνευρίστηκες;»

«Λιγάκι…» τον πείραξα.

«Μπορώ να μάθω το λόγο;» ρώτησε σοβαρά.

Τότε εγώ ξέσπασα. Στο μυαλό μου, ήρθε η εικόνα μιας κοπέλας με μακριά, καστανά μαλλιά και καστανό δέρμα, όπου φορούσε ένα μεσαιωνικό φόρεμα και μαινόταν, αγανακτισμένη από τον λυκάνθρωπο αγαπημένο της, ο οποίος της κοίταζε φοβισμένος. Θυμήθηκα το έργο του Σαίξπηρ _Το__ημέρωμα__της__στρίγγλας_και κατάλαβα από πού είχα πάρει την εικόνα.

«Δεν το πιστεύω ότι θέλεις να κάνουμε παιδιά! Ακόμα δεν παντρευτήκαμε, Τζέικ!»

Είχα κοκκινίσει, τα μάτια μου είχαν μετατραπεί από το σμαραγδένιο τους χρώμα σε ένα κατάμαυρο πράσινο. Κοίταξα το είδωλό μου στον καθρέφτη. Δεν είναι να απορεί κανείς που ο Τζέικ είχε φοβηθεί.

Πήγα κοντά του, κοιτάζοντάς τον στα μάτια.

«Κι αν δεν μπορώ να κάνω παιδιά; Τι θα γίνει, τότε; Θα με παρατήσεις, για κάποια που θα μπορεί;»

Τον αγκάλιασα σφιχτά και τα δάκρια οργής έγιναν δάκρια πόνου. Βγήκαμε στην αυλή από το παράθυρο και ξαπλώσαμε πάνω στο υγρό γρασίδι.

Μείναμε ώρες εκεί, μέχρι που αποκοιμήθηκα στην αγκαλιά του, σκεπτόμενη την επόμενη μέρα, όπου θα ήταν η φριχτότερη μέρα που υπήρξε ποτέ…


	17. My damaged dream

32.ΤΟ ΚΑΤΕΣΤΡΑΜΜΕΝΟ ΜΟΥ ΟΝΕΙΡΟ

_Μια ημέρα που άρχισε υπέροχα, αλλά δεν τελείωσε όπως περίμενα. Μια μέρα που με φρίκαρε, αλλά και συνάμα με γέμιζε ευτυχία. Μια μέρα… που δεν ήταν γραφτό να συμβεί ότι έπρεπε να συμβεί. Εξαιτίας του μίσους κάποιων για την οικογένειά μου… Εξαιτίας του αίματος μου… Εξαιτίας μου…_

_Η καρδιά μου χτύπησε πιο δυνατά. Έσφιξα το μπράτσο του Τσάρλι και κατευθυνθήκαμε προς τον- γεμάτο ροδοπέταλα- διάδρομο, προς την πηγή της ευτυχίας μου… Τον Τζέικομπ, τον μέλλοντα σύζυγο μου…_

«Λίζι!» φώναξα, γεμάτη έκπληξη, καθώς άνοιγα την πόρτα. Η «μικρή» μου αδερφή, βρισκόταν, χωρίς να το ξέρω, μπροστά στα μάτια μου. Είχε έρθει για μένα. Για τον γάμο μου.

Την αγκάλιασα σφιχτά, ενώ τα δάκρυα έτρεχαν στα μάγουλά μου. Η Λίζι μου σκούπισε τα δάκρυα και μου χαμογέλασε γλυκά.

«Σήμερα είναι η μέρα του γάμου σου! Δεν πρέπει να κλαίς!»

Ανεβήκαμε στο δωμάτιό μου, όπου βρίσκονταν οι «κυρίες επί των τιμών» μου, οι οποίες ήταν η Εσμέ, η μαμά μου, η Μελίσα και οι αδελφές Κάλεν, με επικεφαλής την Κέιτ. Η Κέιτ δεν με είχε αφήσει ακόμα να δω το νυφικό. Ήμουν σίγουρη ότι θα είχε υπερβάλλει πάλι. Όπως και για το κουστούμι του Τζέικ, τη δεξίωση, τα παρανυφάκια… Και την τούρτα. Την εξαώροφη, ροζ τούρτα η οποία θα ήταν αρκετή για να ταΐσουμε ολόκληρη την πόλη, κι όχι για να την μοιραστούμε μεταξύ μας. Αν και ήμουν σίγουρη ότι θα είχε καλέσει περισσότερους καλεσμένους από ότι της ήταν επιτρεπτό.

Με υποδέχτηκαν με ένα χαμόγελο, με την ικανοποίηση να διακρίνεται στο πρόσωπό της.

«Είσαι έτοιμη να δεις το νυφικό σου;» ρώτησε, με την λεπτή φωνή σοπράνο που διέθετε. Η ευχαρίστηση στην φωνή της δεν κρυβόταν πια.

«Ναι» απάντησα διστακτικά. Πριν ανοίξει την υπερμεγέθη ντουλάπα, την τράβηξα παράμερα και της σφύριξα στο αυτί.

«Σε παρακαλώ, πες μου ότι δεν θα δω κάτι που θα με τρομάξει.»

Γέλασε χαμηλόφωνα, πριν μου απαντήσει γρήγορα.  
>«Και βέβαια δεν πρέπει να ανησυχείς, Μπέλλα. Είναι όλα όπως τα ήθελες.»<p>

Μου έκλεισε το μάτι κι άνοιξε τη μεγαλοπρεπή ντουλάπα μπροστά μου. Το όλο θέμα το είχα πάρει πολύ στραβά. Με μια ματιά δεν χάθηκε ο κόσμος.

Η ντουλάπα άνοιξε και η λάμψη που είχε εξωτερικά, δεν συγκρινόταν με την εσωτερική λάμψη.

Καλά λένε ότι _Δεν__μετράει__η__εξωτερική__ομορφιά,__αλλά__η__εσωτερική._Σε αυτή τη περίπτωση, αυτός που έβγαλε το ρητό έχει απόλυτο δίκιο!

Το νυφικό ήταν σε στυλ Μεσαίωνα: Φουσκωτά μανίκια, ουρές και διαμάντια παντού.

Αλλά, προς μεγάλη έκπληξη όλων, _μου__άρεσε._Ίσως επειδή το είχε σχεδιάσει η Κέιτ, κι ήξερε τι περίπου _δεν_ θα ήθελα. Την αγκάλιασα, πριν προλάβουν οι άλλοι να δουν τα δάκρυά μου- ευτυχώς, δεν είχα βαφτεί ακόμα.

Η διαδικασία του βαψίματος και της περιποίησης ήταν ότι χειρότερο για μένα, κάτι που δεν θέλω να ξαναζήσω ποτέ. Τα μαλλιά μου, χωρισμένα σε τούφες, αποκτούσαν μπούκλες που πριν δεν είχαν. Το πρόσωπό μου από καστανό έγινε ροζ, χάρη στο ρουζ που πρόσθεσε η Ρόζαλι. Η μάσκαρα που φορούσα ήταν αδιάβροχη, γιατί προφανώς κάποια- η Κέιτ, σίγουρα- είχε σκεφτεί το γεγονός των δακρύων.

Όταν επιτέλους τελείωσαν μαζί μου κι έφυγαν για να ετοιμαστούν κι εκείνες, κοίταξα το είδωλό μου στον καθρέπτη.

Αυτή που με κοιτούσε παράξενα δεν ήμουν εγώ, αλλά κάποια άλλη.

Τα μαλλιά μου ήταν δεμένα σε μια περίτεχνη πλεξιδούλα γύρω από το κρανίο μου, σαν στεφάνι και τελείωνε ακριβώς στη μέση. Τα μάτια μου είχαν μια γαλάζια σκιά, για να ταιριάζουν με το νυφικό.

Τα χείλη μου είχαν μια τέλεια απόχρωση του κόκκινου: Την αγαπημένη μου απόχρωση, την πιο έντονη. Κοιτούσα τα χείλη μου πολύ ώρα, κι αναρωτιόμουν αν ο Τζέικομπ παρατηρούσε κι εκείνος το κατακόκκινο, ερωτικό τόξο μου.

Χαμογέλασα επιδοκιμαστικά στον εαυτό μου και γύρισα πίσω στο δωμάτιο με την ντουλάπα, για να φορέσω το νυφικό. Τότε πρόσεξα ότι δεν ήμουν μόνη.

Ο Έντουαρντ σφύριξε επιδοκιμαστικά καθώς έμπαινε στη μικρή κάμαρα. Κοιταχτήκαμε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα. Το βλέμμα του σπινθηροβόλο, όπως το θυμόμουν, με είχε μαγνητίσει. Ήθελα τόσο απεγνωσμένα να τον αγκαλιάσω σφιχτά, να απαλύνω τον πόνο που του δημιουργούσα. Αλλά, δεν μπορούσα. Ο Τζέικ με περίμενε. Τον αγαπούσα- όχι, η λέξη αυτή δεν ήταν κατάλληλη για να περιγράψω τα αισθήματά μου για εκείνον. Την ώρα που τα σκεφτόμουν όλα αυτά και προσπαθούσα να βρω έναν τρόπο να αποφύγω το βλέμμα του, με πλησίασε, δίνοντάς μου ένα ολόλευκο, υπέροχο τριαντάφυλλο.

«_Βίων__ανθόσπαρτων_, κυρία Μπλακ.» πρόφερε. Διέκρινα τον πόνο στην φωνή του, που τόσο απεγνωσμένα προσπαθούσε να κρύψει.

«Ευχαριστώ.» είπα, δεχόμενη το τριαντάφυλλο. Κοίταξα το πρόσωπό του. Προσπαθούσε να αποφύγει το βλέμμα μου, όσο γινόταν.

_Δεν__πρέπει__να__είναι__δυστυχισμένη.__Δεν__πρέπει__… _άκουσα, μπαίνοντας κρυφά στις σκέψεις του.

_Δεν__είμαι,_ απάντησα. Με κοίταξε έκπληκτος.

«Μη μου πεις… Αυτό είναι το χάρισμά σου;» ρώτησε.

Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου καταφατικά και συνέχισα να σκέπτομαι την απάντηση μέσα στο μυαλό μου.

_Τον αγαπάω. Και αγαπάω κι εσένα. Το μόνο που μετράει είναι η δική σου ευτυχία, όχι η δική μου. Σταμάτα λοιπόν να σκέφτεσαι έναν λύκο σαν κι εμένα και διασκέδασε την αιωνιότητα._

Σούφρωσε τη μύτη του με δραματικότητα.

_Το μόνο που μπορώ να μην σκεφτώ είναι η μυρωδιά σου, Μπελς. Στ'αλήθεια βρωμάς._

_Ξέρεις__τι__πιστεύω__εγώ;_,απάντησα, με επίσης προσποιητό θυμό, _εσύ__δεν__μυρίζεις__καλύτερα__από__ότι__ο__Τζέικ!__Τουλάχιστον,__σε__μένα,__είναι__υποφερτός._

Κοιταχτήκαμε για μια στιγμή σαστισμένοι και αρχίσαμε ταυτοχρόνως να γελάμε. Το γέλιο μας θα γκρέμιζε το σπίτι, αν η Κέιτ δεν ερχόταν να δει τι συνέβαινε και αργούσα. Μόλις είδε τον Έντουαρντ, τα μάτια της έγιναν κάπως απαθή και έκπληκτα.

«Ω, γεια σου Έντουαρντ!» είπε με ευγένεια. Μετά στράφηκε σε μένα.

«Μπέλλα, ο Τσάρλι είπε ότι αν δεν κατέβεις αυτή τη στιγμή, τα παρατάει και…»

«… και πάει για ψάρεμα. Ξέρω, ξέρω…» απάντησα χασκογελώντας.

Οι απειλές του Τσάρλι δεν ήταν τίποτα άλλο πέρα από κούφια λόγια. Ποτέ δεν έκανε αυτό που έλεγε ότι θα έκανε, αλλά πάντα έκανε κάτι διαφορετικό. Τότε, μου ήρθαν στο μυαλό οι άπειρες απειλές που ποτέ δεν πραγματοποίησε και χαμογέλασα.

Μπήκα στο δωμάτιο κι έβγαλα προσεχτικά το νυφικό από την ντουλάπα. Το φόρεσα, προσέχοντας να μην χαλάσω τα μαλλιά μου και βγήκα από το δωμάτιο. Στριφογύρισα τα μάτια, καθώς είχα μείνει πάλι μόνη με τον Έντουαρντ. Δεν το άντεχα αυτό.

Μου πρόσφερε το μπράτσο του. «Παρακαλώ.» είπε.

Έσφιξα το μπράτσο μου γύρω από το μπράτσο του κι ένιωσα κάπως αμήχανα.

Κατεβήκαμε τις σκάλες, μέσα σε χειροκροτήματα και επευφημίες. Η Ρενέ είχε συγκινηθεί τόσο πολύ, κρεμασμένη στο μπράτσο του Τσάρλι, με ένα μαντίλι να σφουγγίζει τα πρησμένα της μάτια. Ο Έντουαρντ με παρέδωσε στον πατέρα μου, με ένα χαμόγελο. Έσκυψε, με φίλησε στο μέτωπο, ψιθυρίζοντας «_Να__είσαι__ευτυχισμένη.»_ Έσφιξα το μπράτσο του, αναγκάζοντάς τον να με κοιτάξει κατά πρόσωπο.

«Δεν θέλω να φύγεις. Σε παρακαλώ. Μείνε για χάρη μου.» είπα παραπονιάρικα.

Χαμογέλασε αυτάρεσκα.

_Θα μείνω. Ευχαριστημένη;_

Η σκέψη ήρθε από εκεί όπου δεν το περίμενα.

«Πολύ.» ψιθύρισα.

Αυτή ήταν η αρχή του τέλους της καταστροφής του ονείρου μου…

Ήμασταν λίγα μέτρα μακριά από τον ιερέα, λίγα μέτρα μακριά από το Τζέικομπ, την πηγή της ευτυχίας μου. Πριν αρχίσουμε να περπατάμε, ο Τσάρλι έσφιξε το μπράτσο μου.

«Μην με αφήσεις να πέσω, μπαμπά.» μουρμούρισα αργά.

Άργησε να απαντήσει. Η φωνή του πρόδιδε τη συγκίνησή του. «Πάντα θα σε κρατάω για να μη πέσεις, γλυκιά μου. Πάντα.»

Αρχίσαμε να περπατάμε αργά. Όσο πιο κοντά του έφτανα, το χαμόγελό μου μεγάλωνε όλο και πιο πολύ. Τα μάγουλά μου είχαν αναψοκοκκινίσει από την ταραχή.

Έφτασα επιτέλους, κοντά του. Έπιασε το χέρι μου, το οποίο έτρεμε, για να το κλείσει μέσα στο δικό του.

Άρχισε η τελετή και μετά από σχεδόν μισή ώρα, φτάσαμε στο σημείο των όρκων.

«_Ιζαμπέλλα__Σουάν_» πρόφερε σε έναν αρκετά σοβαρό τόνο_«Θα__σου__ανήκω__για__κάθε__λεπτό,__κάθε__ώρα,__κάθε__μέρα__της__ζωής__μας.»_

«_Τζέικομπ__Μπλακ_» είπα κι εγώ _«Θα__σου__ανήκω__για__κάθε__λεπτό,__κάθε__ώρα,__κάθε__μέρα__της__ζωής__μας.»_

«_Και__θα__φροντίζουμε,__θα__αγαπάμε,__θα__σεβόμαστε__ο__ένας__τον__άλλον,__για__όσο__καιρό__ζούμε.»_είπαμε μαζί.

«Δέχεσαι την Ιζαμπέλλα ως νόμιμη σύζηγό σου;» ρώτησε ο ιερέας, προχωρώντας παρακάτω.

Κοίταξα το πρόσωπό του. Εκείνος ήταν πιο ευτυχισμένος από ότι εγώ; Χαμογέλασε, απαντώντας τελικά.

«Ναι.» είπε και το χαμόγελο δεν έφυγε στιγμή από το πρόσωπό του.

Στράφηκε σε μένα, ρωτώντας με το ίδιο. Την ώρα που πρόφερε τις λέξεις, είδα το όραμα της Κέιτ μέσα στο μυαλό μου.

Τους Βολτούρι να έρχονται, με τον Μαξ και τους Γέροντες των Κουίλαγιουτ. Έπιασα τον Τζέικ από το χέρι, τραβώντας τον και αρχίσαμε να τρέχουμε, χωρίς να ξέρουμε που, με τις οικογένειές μας στο κατόπι μας. Μπήκαμε στο κοντινό δάσος, καθώς η υπόλοιπη οικογένεια Μπλακ έφτανε προς το μέρος μας…


	18. Risk and threat

33.ΚΙΝΔΥΝΟΣ & ΑΠΕΙΛΗ

_Καθώς__πλησίαζαν,__σκεφτόμουν__την__πιθανότητα__να__πεθάνω,__πριν__ενώσω__αιώνια__την__ύπαρξή__μου__μαζί__του_._Γιατί;__Γιατί__πρέπει__να__γίνει__έτσι;__Η__ζωή__μου__δεν__θα__είχε__απολύτως__κανένα__νόημα,__χωρίς__εκείνον.__Δεν__θα__μπορούσα__να__αντέξω__το__να__μην__βλέπω__το__υπέροχο__του__πρόσωπο,__να__μην__τον__ακούω__να__μου__λέει__«Σ__'__αγαπώ».__Δεν__θα__μπορούσα__να__το__αντέξω__… __Αν__πέθαινα__τώρα,__το__μόνο__που__θα__ήθελα__είναι__να__είμαι__μέσα__στην__αγκαλιά__του,__να__πεθάνω__μαζί__του__… __Τότε,__ο__θάνατος__θα__ήταν__υποφερτός._

«Τι συμβαίνει;» ρωτούσε έντονα η Μελίσα καθώς πλησίαζε με την Κέιτ, κρεμασμένη στο μπράτσο της. Ήμουν κρυμμένη στην αγκαλιά του Τζέικ. Έτρεμα. Η Κέιτ ήταν ανέκφραστη, δεν μιλούσε. Προφανώς, η κατάσταση την είχε φρικάρει.

«Μπέλλα, ησύχασε.» ψιθύριζε εκείνος, προσπαθώντας να με ηρεμήσει. «Όλα είναι εντάξει.»

Τα δάκρυα έτρεχαν στο πρόσωπό μου. Προσπάθησα να εξηγήσω την κατάσταση, αλλά αδυνατούσα. Συνειδητοποίησα ότι δεν μπορούσα να μιλήσω από την σύγχυση.

«Κέιτ» πρόφερα αδύναμα « εξήγησε την κατάσταση στους άλλους, σε παρακαλώ.»

Καθώς η Κέιτ εξηγούσε με μονότονη φωνή τι είχε δει, εγώ κρύφτηκα στην αγκαλιά του. Έκλαψα πολύ, χωρίς να με δει κανείς. Όταν, στέρεψα πια από τα δάκρυα σήκωσα το κεφάλι μου για να κοιτάξω τους άλλους.

«Ο γάμος μας ισχύει;» ρώτησα. Τους κοίταξα όλους, έναν έναν.

Ο Κλάους χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα. Η Εσμέ με κοίταξε λυπημένη. Η Μελίσα και η Κέιτ ήρθαν δίπλα μου, για να με ξεκολλήσουν από την αγκαλιά του και να με παρηγορήσουν.

«Μπέλλα, ο γάμος τελικά δεν έγινε. Δεν πρόλαβες να απαντήσεις θετικά κι έτσι ο παπάς ακύρωσε τον γάμο.» Κοίταξε την άθλια έκφρασή μου, πριν προσθέσει γρήγορα: «Μην ανησυχείς, όμως! Μόλις τελειώσουμε με όλο αυτό το μπάχαλο, την επόμενη φορά θα-»

«Δεν θα υπάρξει επόμενη φορά.» την διέκοψα. Κοίταξα τον Τζέικ περίλυπα. «Συγνώμη, αλλά το είδες, έτσι; Κι αν συμβαίνει κάθε φορά αυτό; Κάθε φορά που θα θέλουμε να παντρευτούμε, να σκάει μύτη ένα τέρας που να θέλει να μας καταστρέψει;»

Χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι του, ακουμπώντας το μάγουλό του στο κεφάλι μου.

«Αν το βλέπεις έτσι… Μόνο που οι Κουίλαγιουτ δεν είναι τέρατα, Μπέλλα. Είναι κομμάτι του ποιοι ήμαστε.» «Μόνο που δεν εννοούσα αυτούς ή εκείνους τους Βολτούρι που μου είπες…» είπα. «Ο Μαξ. Δεν είναι ακόμα απειλή για μας;»

Με κοίταξε για ένα λεπτό, γεμάτος περιέργεια. «Μπέλλα, σκέφτεσαι να μεταμορφώσεις την αδερφή σου;»

Χαμήλωσα για λίγο το βλέμμα. Το σκεφτόμουν καιρό αυτό, αφότου είδα εκείνο το όνειρο με την Λίζι. «Ναι» απάντησα τελικά «Αλλά όχι χωρίς λόγο. Είδα ένα όνειρο και αυτό τα εξηγεί όλα.»

Καθώς του εξηγούσα το όνειρο, το πρόσωπό του οργιζόταν όλο και πιο πολύ.

Στο τέλος, άρχισε να γελάει και με έκλεισε σε μια σφιχτή και ζεστή αγκαλιά.

Μετά από ένα γεμάτο απόγευμα, επέστρεψα σπίτι. Μπαίνοντας, με υποδέχτηκε ένας οργισμένος Τσάρλι και μια αναψοκοκκινισμένη από το κλάμα Ρενέ. Το στομάχι μου άρχισε να γυρίζει από την αμηχανία και τον τρόμο για αυτό που με περίμενε. Σήκωσα την φούστα του νυφικού μου για να μπορέσω να περπατήσω και κατευθύνθηκα προς το δωμάτιο μου.

Έκλεισα με πάταγο την πόρτα κι έπεσα στο κρεβάτι μου, κλαίγοντας, για πέμπτη φορά σήμερα.

Αναλογίστηκα την ζωή μου πριν γνωρίσω τον Τζέικομπ. Διαπίστωσα ότι πριν μπει εκείνος στη ζωή μου, ζούσα κυριολεκτικά μια ΦΡΙΚΗ! Χαμογέλασα σε αυτή τη σκέψη. Αν τον έχανα, τι θα απογινόμουν εγώ; Ή αν γινόταν το αντίστροφο;

Το επόμενο πρωί, πληροφορήθηκα ότι ο Κλάους μίλησε με τους Βολτούρι και τους είπε τα πάντα για τον Μαξ. Εκείνοι, μας διαβεβαίωσαν ότι θα μας προστάτευαν, αν μας επιτιθόταν. Και οι Γέροντες της Φυλής… Δεν ήθελαν την Λίζι, αλλά εμένα. Με θεωρούσαν _απειλή_ για την μυστικότητα του μυστικού μας. Λες και θα το αποκάλυπτα ποτέ σε κανέναν! Αλλά θεωρούσαν ότι μπορούσα να τους εκθέσω, κυνηγώντας ασυλλόγιστα εδώ κι εκεί. Αυτό με έθιγε, πραγματικά. Δεν πίστευαν ότι μπορούσα να μην τους εκθέσω. Αλλά θα τους αποδείκνυα το πόσο λάθος έκαναν. Καθώς τα σκεπτόμουν όλα αυτά, συνειδητοποίησα ότι με είχε πάρει ο ύπνος, μέσα σε μια ζεστή αγκαλιά…

«Καλημέρα, Μπέλλα μου…» άκουσα την γλυκιά του φωνή, καθώς ξυπνούσα. Άνοιξα τα μάτια μου και χαμογέλασα. Ήταν εδώ, όπως κάθε βράδυ. Πόσο χαρούμενη ήμουν, που ήταν εδώ, μαζί μου! Τον αγκάλιασα σφιχτά, κι έκρυψα το πρόσωπό μου στο ζεστό του στήθος.

«Καλημέρα.» ανταπάντησα. «Πως κοιμήθηκες;»

Στριφογύρισε τα μάτια του. «Ρωτάς αν κοιμήθηκα καθόλου;»

Με κοίταξε για μια στιγμή που διήρκεσε σχεδόν έναν αιώνα. Πόσο μου άρεσε όπως με κοίταζε! Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου, περιμένοντας την απάντησή του.

«Σε κοιτούσα όλη τη νύχτα. Δεν ξέρεις πόσο όμορφη είσαι όταν κοιμάσαι! Και σε συνδυασμό με το νυφικό… Σαν την νύφη του βρικόλακα-»

Σταμάτησε απότομα την φράση του και διέκρινα την πικρία στην φωνή του.

«Τι συνέβη, Τζέικομπ; Εκτός από αυτά που ήδη συμβαίνουν, δηλαδή. Μάθατε κάτι καινούργιο;»

«Μπέλλα» άρχισε «Η Λίζι κινδυνεύει. Ο Μαξ έχει εξαπολύσει όλη του την φατρία εναντίον της. Και δεν θα ησυχάσει, εάν δεν την πιάσει. Αν δεν _σας_πιάσει. Επιπλέον,» συνέχισε «Οι Γέροντες της Φυλής θέλουν να σε καταστρέψουν. Δεν θέλουν να μας εκθέσεις. Καθώς είσαι πολύ νέα ακόμα και ανεξέλεγκτη, κατά τα λεγόμενά τους, δεν θέλουν να-»

Δεν άκουσα τα υπόλοιπα. Είχα αρχίσει να θυμώνω. Όχι με εκείνον. Με όλους. Με τους Γέροντες. Με τον Μαξ. Γιατί έπρεπε όλοι να κάνουν κουμάντο στη ζωή μου; Γιατί δεν μπορούσα να είμαι ευτυχισμένη, ήρεμη και _ενωμένη__για__πάντα_ με εκείνον που αγαπούσα; Να ζούσα την αιωνιότητα, χωρίς προβλήματα; Γιατί η κακή μου τύχη δεν εστίαζε _ποτέ_εκεί που έπρεπε να εστιάσει; Ήθελα να φωνάξω στον ουρανό _Εγώ__είμαι__αυτή__όπου__θες.__Εγώ.__Είμαι__εδώ._

Μόλις τελείωσε, κρύφτηκα στην αγκαλιά του και προσπάθησα να αποκρυπτογραφήσω το πρόσωπό του. Σαν να ήταν αυτός ο μόνος χρόνος που μας απέμενε…


	19. Pawn

34. ΠΙΟΝΙ

_Το όνειρό μου καταστράφηκε, σαν έναν πύργο στην άμμο. Τα μάτια μου, πρησμένα από το κλάμα, προσπαθούσαν να διακρίνουν τις σκούρες φιγούρες από τους εφιάλτες μου: Τον Μαξ…  
>Δεν ήμουν αδύναμη, δεν ήμουν ευάλωτη. Η ζωή μου ήταν σαν μια σκακιέρα, σαν μια παρτίδα σκάκι: Ξεκίνησα σαν ένα απλό πιόνι, έναν απλό στρατιώτη και κατέληξα στο ισχυρότερο, τη βασίλισσα. Αλλά σίγουρα δεν ήμουν πια εγώ το πιόνι σε αυτή την ιστορία. Αλλά κάποιος άλλος. Κάποιος άλλος πρόδωσε την οικογένειά μας στους Βολτούρι. Κάποιος άλλος ανέφερε την αδερφή μου ως αποδιοπομπαίο τράγο για την φύλαξη του «μυστικού» τους. Κάποιος εχθρός, κάποιος φίλος; Δεν ξέρω. Το σίγουρο ήταν ότι έπρεπε να βρω τον προδότη. Και γρήγορα…<em>

Η εβδομάδα που μεσολάβησε τον γάμο ήταν η χειρότερη της ζωής μου. Απανωτές εκπαιδεύσεις για μάχη- στην περίπτωση που ο Μαξ δεν σταματούσε. Η Κέιτ ήταν συνέχεια μόνη, παρακολουθώντας τις αποφάσεις των εχθρών μας. Ο Τζέικ κυνηγούσε μαζί με την υπόλοιπη οικογένεια. Εγώ και η Λίζι, αμπαρωμένες στο σπίτι των Μπλακ, περιμέναμε εναγωνίως την οικογένεια να επιστρέψει.

Τελικά, αποδείχτηκε ότι οι Γέροντες ποτέ δεν ήταν εναντίων μας. Ήθελαν μόνο να ελέγξουν την εγκράτειά μου και την εκπαίδευση που είχα ως προς τη ζωή ενός λυκανθρώπου. Στη πραγματικότητα, οι Βολτούρι ήταν οι πραγματικοί εχθροί.

Ήθελαν απεγνωσμένα την Κέιτ, εμένα και τον Τζέικομπ, για τα σπάνια χαρίσματά μας. Αλλά, δεν θα τους κάναμε τη χάρη.

Δεν ήθελαν καν να μας προστατέψουν από τις ορδές βρικολάκων του Μαξ. Τόσο ανάξιοι, τόσο σάπιοι, τόσο διεφθαρμένοι.

Η Λίζι ένιωθε απαίσια. Ένιωθε υπαίτια για ότι είχε συμβεί και επέμενε να την παραδώσουμε αμέσως. Εγώ κι ο Τζέικομπ διαμαρτυρηθήκαμε έντονα. Από τότε, η Λίζι δεν ανέφερε ξανά την ιδέα της.

Εντωμεταξύ, ο Έντουαρντ ερχόταν όλο και περισσότερο στο σπίτι μας. Όταν ερχόταν, μιλούσε με τις ώρες με την Λίζι. Όταν με κοίταζε, το βλέμμα του γινόταν μαύρο κι έχανε όλη του τη ζωντάνια και παιδικότητα των 17 του χρόνων(ο Έντουαρντ είχε μεταμορφωθεί από τον Κάρλαϊλ στα 17 του χρόνια, καθώς πέθαινε από την ισπανική γρίπη). Τον αγαπούσα, τον λάτρευα. Τις φορές που μιλήσαμε- και δεν ήταν λίγες οι φορές που είχα τσακώσει τον Τζέικ να μας κοιτάζει βλοσυρά- κατάφερα να του αποσπάσω- με τη βία σχεδόν- λίγες λέξεις. Και από αυτές τις λέξεις δεν έβγαλα νόημα, ώσπου τα παράτησα και συγκεντρώθηκα στο να κρατήσω την οικογένειά μου ζωντανή…

Σε μια από τις εξορμήσεις μου στην εξοχή για κυνήγι με τον Έντουαρντ- που όλως τυχαίως ο Τζέικ μας είχε επιτρέψει- δεν πρόσεχα ιδιαίτερα το τοπίο γύρω μου. ο Έντουαρντ δεν μου μιλούσε, ως συνήθως. Δεν ήξερα τι έφταιγε και δεν ήμουν σίγουρη αν ήθελα να μάθω. Με κοιτούσε συνέχεια ψυχρά, λες και θα μου επιτίθονταν.

Σταμάτησα το τρέξιμο και τον κοίταξα, με τα χέρια σταυρωμένα μπροστά στο στήθος μου. Με κοίταξε ερωτηματικά. Σίγουρα θα προσπαθούσε να αποφύγει την συζήτηση διαβάζοντας το μυαλό μου. Άρχισα να σκέφτομαι διάφορα άσχετα, συνεχίζοντας να τον κοιτάζω έντονα. Ξεφύσησα αργά και άρχισα.

«Θα μου εξηγήσεις επιτέλους τι συμβαίνει;»

Με κοιτούσε αποσβολωμένος, καθώς δεν περίμενε να του μιλήσω έτσι.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω για τι πράγμα μιλάς…»

«Καταλαβαίνεις μια χαρά!» συνέχισα την επίθεση. «Δεν με αγκαλιάζεις, όπως παλιά, δεν μου μιλάς, με κοιτάς βλοσυρά, σαν να με λυπάσαι… Αυτά φτάνουν;»

Τα μάτια του κοιτούσαν το έδαφος, το οποίο ήταν πασπαλισμένο από χιόνι. Φεβρουάριος.

Σήκωσε το κεφάλι, κοιτώντας με στα μάτια. Είχε πλησιάσει αρκετά κοντά μου, πιάνοντας τα μπράτσα μου.

«Σ'αγαπάω. Σε αγαπάω όσο τίποτα άλλο στον κόσμο. Πότε στην ζωή μου δεν έχω ποθήσει τόσο πολύ πλάσμα. Γιατί δεν καταλαβαίνεις ότι εγώ είμαι κατάλληλος για σένα;»

Ένα γέλιο πάλευε να ξεφύγει από μέσα μου. όταν βγήκε, το τοπίο αντήχησε από τα καμπανιστά χαχανητά μου.

«Πραγματικά, αυτό είναι το πιο αστείο πράγμα που έχω ακούσει ποτέ!»

Με κοίταζε πραγματικά σοκαρισμένος, προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει τι ήταν το τόσο αστείο.

«Σοβαρά, Μπέλλα, πιστεύεις ότι αστειεύομαι;»

Όταν σταμάτησα να γελάω, τον κοίταξα θαρρετά στα μάτια, ετοιμάζοντας την απάντησή μου.

«Ειλικρινά, Έντουαρντ, κοίταξέ με. Ξέχασες ότι δεν είμαι άνθρωπος πια;»

Με κοίταξε από πάνω μέχρι κάτω, φανερά κολλημένος στο πρόσωπό μου.

«Εγώ δεν βλέπω καμιά διαφορά.» απάντησε.

«Ωραία.» απάντησα. «Θέλω να είσαι στη ζωή μου. Είσαι φίλος μου και σ'αγαπάω. Αλλά μην μου ζητάς κάτι περισσότερο.»

«Δεν φαντάζεσαι πόσο θα ήθελα να έφτανε μόνο αυτό.»

Με αγκάλιασε σφιχτά και η παγωμένη του αγκαλιά με έκανε να αναριγήσω, αλλά ευτυχώς δεν κατάλαβε τίποτα.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, ένα νέο συνονθύλευμα σκέψεων μπήκε στο πνευματικό μου πεδίο.

_Πρέπει να την βρω, πρέπει να την βρω, πρέπει να την βρω._

Αυτή η φρασούλα κυριαρχούσε στο μυαλό αυτού ή αυτής που μας πλησίαζε. Χωριστήκαμε γρήγορα. Μάλλον ο Έντουαρντ άκουσε το ίδιο με μένα.

Και τότε, πρόσεξα την παρουσία ενός μικροσκοπικού, μαυρομάλλικου κοριτσιού, που έμοιαζε πολύ στην σύντροφο του Μαξ. Την Λίντια.

Τα γρανάζια του μυαλού μου άρχισαν να δουλεύουν γρήγορα. Μας είχε δει. Είχε δει εμένα, τον Έντουαρντ και σίγουρα θα έλεγε στον Μαξ τα πάντα σχετικά με την φιλία μας με την οικογένεια Κάλεν.

Ο τρόμος, ζωγραφισμένος στο πρόσωπό μου, πρόδιδε την αγωνία μου.

Έβγαλα το μικροσκοπικό κινητό που μου είχε δώσει η Εσμέ, για να τους καλέσω σε περίπτωση ανάγκης. Πάτησα το πλήκτρο ταχείας κλήσης. Το τηλέφωνο των Μπλακ χτύπησε δυο φορές, μέχρι που άκουσα την αγωνιώδη φωνή του Τζέικομπ.

_«Μπέλλα; Είσαι καλά; Η Κέιτ μόλις είδε-»_

«Τζέικομπ, ελάτε γρήγορα όλοι εδώ. Στο λιβάδι που κυνηγάμε.Κινδυνεύουμε, περισσότερο παρά ποτέ.»

Έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο, ελπίζοντας ο Τζέικ αν με πήρε στα σοβαρά και να ερχόταν γρήγορα εδώ.

Κούρνιασα στην αγκαλιά του Έντουαρντ και αναδύθηκα σε βουβά δάκρυα…


End file.
